


Enchanted by You

by alecunshaded



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Kallura at the beginning, M/M, but for plots sake, eventual Klance, or w/e their ship name is, same with Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecunshaded/pseuds/alecunshaded
Summary: Enchanted... but Klance... with a twist!





	Enchanted by You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theacyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theacyy/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER!! I wrote this whole thing in like... two weeks for my good friend Thea's birthday!! and I couldn't have done it without my beta [Liz!](http://donttrusttheclogs.tumblr.com)
> 
> So this is HEAVILY based and referenced to Enchanted! I did a bunch of things for the sake of the plot, mostly trying to keep it the same until I couldn't anymore. I took out the daughter aspect (I couldn't see Keith with a daughter I'm sorry not while he's alone (sorta) at least) and basically is just what if KL was in this situation!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

 

It hadn’t even been 24 hours since this whole fiasco had begun, where suddenly some strange boy entered Keith’s life, talking about how he was supposed to return to his ‘castle’; marry his true love or something like that. Clearly this guy must be on something to be thinking in this sort of way, he sounded like he came straight out or some sort of Disney movie. Bubbly and all upbeat at any moment possible. Let alone the _singing._

It wasn’t like they even should have met, he just happened to look up only to see the boy in question, knocking on the doors of a billboard like a lunatic. Normally he wouldn’t have bothered, but when he had caught sight of him stumbling backwards he requested his cab to stop and rushed out to catch him. He tried to get some answers out of the strange boy, but everything he said and did continued to sound as if he was completely out of his mind. This only continued to play out as if it was going to be the worst decision of his life. 

By the time he had awoken the ‘prince’ had brought in all kinds of animals and bugs somehow, let alone he was seen with this strange boy on him in front of Allura of all people. She looked absolutely furious with him, and it seemed like everything was going more and more south by the second as he continued to be around him. Along with that, his poor curtains got brutally cut up and sewn into a suit somehow. Nothing was making any sense. It only managed to continue to boggle his mind how someone like him could survive in this world like this. 

Enough was enough. Keith couldn’t stand this for any longer, it made his head pound how these normal things just didn’t seem to click with him. Dragging him out of his work building, he brought Lance to a park of sorts and dug into his pockets, pulling out some cash he had in his wallet and handing it to him. “Okay Look, Lance. I can’t help you anymore. Here. Go call your Princess or whatever and get back to your castle. I can’t handle this.” 

Lance blinked, visibly uncertain and confused, holding the strange green bills in his hands and before his eyebrows creased together and his gaze moved back to Keith’s face. Oh no. He had somehow managed to cause him trouble within such a short period of time, a tinge of pain shuddered through his chest, causing his heart to ache. He couldn’t believe he had done such a thing. 

“Keith?” 

His voice was practically at a whisper, the fear seeping into his eyes; but he had to be strong for the sake of making this work. 

“Just go.” 

“I’m… I’m so sorry. You were kind to me and were a friend when I had nobody. I would never want to cause you any trouble or put you through any sort of heartache so… I’ll go. I wish you every happiness.” 

The urge to stay was strong, but Lance saw to it that he left without another word, turning away and making his way forward; away from Keith. It was better off that way rather than to get to hung up in the idea of staying around him. Walking down the long path that lead right into the large park; his attention was quickly caught by an elderly woman seated atop a bench, who was surrounded by birds. “You have some wonderful friends.” Without much thought, when asked for money, he handed one of those strange bills to the woman. Such lovely little animals and all she wanted was one of these odd things to help feed them? How could he even dare to say no? 

Little did he know that Keith had tried to resist the urge to look back at him. He knew it was better off just to leave it at that if he just wanted to figure out a way to fix the train wreck his relationship with Allura had turned into. Such a big misunderstanding, he couldn’t even begin to think of how he’d explain it to her and get her to trust his words. Every bone in his body was telling him not to change his mind about his choice and to just move on as if it never happened, but another part of him couldn’t help it. His mind began to flood with questions of whether or not Lance would really be able to handle getting himself back home safely. Did he even know how exactly anything worked? It continued to seem as if everything to him was new and unique, and yet it was mundane and plain for anyone else. 

There was something about Lance that just attracted his attention. He was really questioning his choices, but before he knew it his body moved on its own, catching sight of exactly what he was expecting. Already giving away the money he had given to the guy to get back home! He couldn’t believe it. A heavy sigh thundered it’s way out of his body as he made his way towards the boy in question. Those feelings of profound uncertainty when it came to Lance’s ability to handle himself were answered within seconds of his wonder. 

“Have you by chance seen my Princess?” 

“Oh she was here, she tried to kill me! I had to get myself a new bag of birdseed and everything!” 

Before Lance got a chance to reply, a hand grasped onto his arm and began to drag him away from the woman. Lance whipped his head around only to see the one person he had been hoping to run into again. 

“You can’t just give people money Lance.” 

“But Keith, didn’t you give me money?” 

Lance cocked a brow in Keith’s direction, which he disregarded in an instant, doing everything he could to keep calm. Everything about this was a bad idea. It still causing his head to throb that he had really decided to go through with this again. 

“That’s different. That money is for _you_ to get _home_ ” 

“Oh but, she was helpful. She’s seen my Princess!” 

“Speaking of this “Princess” of yours, how long have you known her?” 

Lance’s lips curled up, as gaze move upwards as he began to think about how wonderful their meeting was. This was his true love for sure, they had met by chance and it had to be meant to be, it just had to. 

“Oh, about… a day.” 

“You mean… it feels like it’s been a day?” 

“No. I mean a day.” 

Keith couldn’t even for a moment begin to believe his ears, was he really hearing this guy right when he said a day? This really was beginning to take a turn for the worst, this princess he spoke of had to be insane to want to marry him so soon. He had to be in and over his head to agree to such a crazy thing. And he thought this day couldn’t make his head pound any worse. 

“So wait. You agreed to marry a girl after meeting her only a day ago?” 

“Yes.” 

“Because… you fell in love with her?” 

“Yes!” 

Lance reached down and took a hold of Keith’s wrist, dragging him forward across the path for a moment or so before releasing his grasp and hooking his hands behind himself. A small bit of humming escaped his lips, his mood unable to leave that uplifted state. His aura exuded it let alone it was practically like he lived like that all of the time. Something about it just seemed so off to anyone who hadn’t come from Lance’s side of the story. 

“So you’re just agreeing to be married off to some girl you don’t even know?” 

A small chuckle escaped Lance’s lips as his eyes moved back over to Keith, turning his body while continuing to move forward as if he wanted to face him as a whole. Walking and talking like this just was such a fun little thing to do, and getting to do it with his one friend in this world made it all the better. 

“Well… I know what’s in her heart.” 

“Oh, Yeah… Great. In her heart, right.” 

“Well… how about you?” 

Keith was thrown off by the sudden addressing of his own side of things, regarding his own relationship. Was it really a wise idea to go into detail about this sort of thing with someone like this? He couldn’t even still be sure whether or not Lance was on something, but it had been quite some time. If he was he’d be going through some sort of withdrawal, but that wasn’t the case in the slightest. The oddity of this situation never ceased, but it drew Keith in more without him knowing it. 

“With my relationship?” 

“Yeah with your... Allura?” 

“5 years.” 

Lance audibly gasped at the sound of such an atrocious sort of thing. Keith had the audacity to wait this long to ask for this girl’s hand in marriage? What kind of person could do something like that? He was absolutely appalled by this act. 

“No wonder she’s angry with you! You waited this long to propose?” 

“Well I-” 

Before Keith could finish his sentence, the two were interrupted by the sudden presence of a caramel covered apple. The salesperson in specific who held it out to Lance insisted that it was free, and that he could have it on the house. This was yet another odd occurrence, which only continued to be added to the stack of coincidences. Flashing a thankful smile at the merchant in particular, he took the item into his hands without much thought and continued to move forward alongside him. 

Tilting her hat up, Axca moved to get a better look at Lance as he walked away, trying to make sure that he had taken some interest into the task she had been given. Her loyalty was solely to Lotor, and she’d do whatever it took to make sure he got what he wanted. One bite of that apple and Lance would be history, allowing for Lotor’s reign to carry on. 

“Enough about me, you know normally people get to know each other before getting married right? Like… they date?” 

“Date?” 

The confusion in Lance’s tone only made Keith begin to wonder what kind of person raised him to be this clueless about this. It was almost as if there wasn’t anyone there for him like how there should have been before this. His headache only continued to grow, more due to confusion at this point rather than irritation. 

“Yeah, you know. Date. Like go out and eat dinner together, or go see a movie or just… talk.” 

“What do you even talk about on these… dates?” 

Keith’s eyebrows creased together as he began to gesture as he spoke, unable to hold that small quirk of his he had back. He sometimes tended to talk with his hands, and these strange array of questions were only making the urge flare up. A small almost amused sigh came out of him as he continued to try to explain what kinds of things you did on dates. 

“Well like… about things you care for. You enjoy doing or you’re passionate about. Having similar taste or interests can be pretty important too. Sure, you can have differing interests but… those kinds of things don’t hold up too well.” 

“You have such… strange concepts about love Keith.” 

A small chuckle escaped Keith’s lips, shaking his head before responding. “So we should do it like how you do? Meet, have dinner, and get married? Just like that?” 

“You’re forgetting something.” Lance chimed in, leaning in his direction as he waited for Keith to say those magic words. 

“Forgot what?” 

“Happily ever after!” 

Keith chuckled and shook his head without much thought, trying to understand someone like him was fully grown and believed in that sort of thing. Must have had some really happy go lucky parents to have gotten to this age and still be in that mindset. He was going to shut down that concept one way or another for him. 

“That doesn’t exist.” 

Lance threw his hands up in a flash and the caramel apple slipped out of his grip, as he stared at Keith like ___he___ was the madman here. He couldn’t have heard that right, there must be something wrong with his hearing or something. What kind of relationship doesn’t end in a happily ever after? 

“What?! Of course it does! Oh… Oh shoot. Uh… Sorry!” 

“It’s just food. Most marriages are just considered successful if they last. Happiness doesn’t factor into that sort of thing. Not by the records standards.” 

A frown now formed on Lance’s face, as the realization that something so horrible was a normal thing in this place. Or at least that’s what Keith was implying, but he couldn’t let that falter him too badly. It was always better to be in a happy place than in a sadder one after all. 

“But what about you and Allura? Don’t you know you’ll live Happily ever after?” 

Keith answered in practically an instant, shooting Lance’s hopes and dreams down in an instant. Stopping in his tracks he brought a hand up to his forehead, trying to rub away some of this throbbing pain that he had in his head. It alleviated it only slightly, but maybe Lance would begin to get the point now that he was getting into more of the truthful parts. Being blunt and forward with his words was just the easiest route to go. 

“Look, Lance. I don’t even know if I’ll live through today, let alone a lifetime. Bad things happen all of the time. For all I know I’m going to lose my life by tomorrow even.” 

Keith only watched as Lance’s expression turned a little sour, but it looked as if he was trying to understand what he was saying. At least for the moment. 

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you Lance. It’s… It’s more complicated than that.” 

“But does it have to be? I mean… Not if she knows.” 

Yet again was Lance throwing Keith into another wave of confusion, taking something that he was clearly explaining to him and turning it into something else. Allowing his hand to fall to his side he made better eye contact with male opposed to himself before speaking again. 

“Knows what exactly?” 

“How much you really love her.” 

Somehow this made a sense of hesitation hit him, but he didn’t allow it to last too long or else he’d begin to seem suspicious. Keith couldn’t let people get the wrong idea about his relationship, all he wanted was for things to go back to normal between himself and Allura. It was better off that way. 

“Of…. Of course she does. Sure, we don’t always… well... talk about it, but she knows.” 

Without getting even a moment to really think any of this through, Lance was already speaking again, asking another question. Keith only managed to get a few more words in before Lance was singing a full on song about this whole thing. How he managed to find multiple people who knew the lyrics, or the tune that went along with it would never make sense to him. It was just yet another strange phenomenon that Lance had managed to pull off without a hitch. 

“See?” 

“I… I’ve seen quite enough come on let’s go.” 

Reaching out he grasped onto Lance’s arm, beginning to drag him away from the crowd of people who went along with his antics. Keith could feel himself be forced to a stop from Lance ceasing to move to look at a board with some sort of event plastered onto it. An audible gasp was all he could hear from him, as he pointed towards the board in particular. 

“A ball? That sounds fun!” 

“Nope. It in fact does not. Come on now.” 

Keith hoped that would be the end of it, but it didn’t really seem to be working out in his favor as the music continued to follow them. Those same people who started Lance back up on singing were still playing along with it, which only caused for Lance to get more into it. Within a moment of trying to escape, he was pulled right back in by anyone and everyone. There was no way of avoiding it, no matter how much he just wanted to get away from it. 

_“Does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close?”_ His voice came out smoothly and in Keith’s direction, despite him continuing to move forward and getting roped up into the crowd of people. 

“I don’t dance.” 

_“Dedicate a song with words made just for you? Ooh~”_

“And I… really don’t sing.” 

The whole thing continued on for longer than he could have anticipated, being pulled into different situations and being prompted about what kinds of things he should do. What makes it so she would know he feels the way he’s been trying to show her. Questioning anything that was happening was almost pointless, but it still just didn’t make any sense how someone could coordinate this sort of thing within such a small period of time. He didn’t have much choice other than to go along with it, unless he wanted to lose track of the boy.

How could Lance get the birds to listen to him, let alone take flowers to Allura? How did this set of coincidences happen as soon as he started to sing that song? Without really even thinking about it at one point in time or another Keith found himself getting a little into it, the beat and the lyrics were pretty catchy after all. Even if this was a large set of strangers, they still managed to pull something like this off due to Lance’s presence. It must be relating to his rather positive presence, he brought out things like this out of people he didn’t even know. Keith had even felt in a lighter mood since making his way back to being around Lance once again. 

Finally the whole musical number had ended, as the cheers from everyone below them rang out throughout the park. Lance felt waves of happiness hitting him as he began to thank everyone, gesturing and throwing out kisses in their directions. This had been a complete success on his end, and he wished for happiness for all of those lovely couples who had gone along with the whole thing. Keith was the important one to be able to find his happily ever after, that was the point of singing the song after all. 

Keith shook his head at how uncharacteristically joyful all of these normal looking people were acting, but that train of thought was interrupted by a sudden phone call. Pulling his device out of his pocket he saw that Allura had been calling him and he picked up without much thought to it. 

“Allura?” 

“Oh Keith, Thank you so much for the flowers!” 

“Oh uh… yeah! I’m glad you liked them.” Placing a hand over the phone he whispered spoke a little in Lance’s direction, allowing him to know that she had received the flowers he had sent to her. 

“Is this a bad time?” 

“You wouldn’t believe where I am right now.” 

Keith saw to it that they made their way to Allura’s job, thanking Lance for somehow managing to rectify the situation that had been created. It seemed like somehow a gesture that he would have never put together meant something much more to her. Maybe he really needed to start listening to Lance’s advice and take that in mind as he moved forward with his relationship. He really was beginning to think he had a chance to make this whole thing work. 

When they finally arrived, Allura had done a complete mood flip and made her way to Keith as soon as he caught her eye. She was considerably shorter than him, but still saw to it that she wrapped her arms around his neck before placing a peck on his lips. He reciprocated, but only slightly since it wasn’t really his thing to just kiss someone all of the time. Let alone there was just something about when it came to doing this sort of thing with Allura that wasn’t exactly right, but she had been good and loyal to him. He had no reason to really leave her, and she was pretty nice to be around at most times. 

“This is so unlike you, but… I love them so much.” 

“Really?” Keith’s eyebrows raised a bit as a small smile appeared on his lips in her direction, continuing to be surprised by something he considered so small meaning this much. 

“Usually if you even send anything it’s just those digital ones. Where did you even find doves in this area anyways?” 

“Oh…. It’s uh… a long story.” There was no way she’d believe him even if he was to tell her what had really happened. He could barely believe it himself but there was no denying the reality that laid itself out before him. He wouldn’t be in this very position if it wasn’t for Lance, but the whole situation wouldn’t have happened either if it wasn’t for him either. It was hard for Keith not to feel a bit conflicted, but he hadn’t seen Allura happier than this. 

“Oh and these! We’re going to a ball? 

A smile appeared on her face as she held up an envelope, pulling out some tickets to the aforementioned ball that Lance had seemed so interested in. Did girls really like these sorts of things and he just never knew? 

“I mean- You don’t have to.” 

Keith could already feel himself sweat at the idea of trying to dance and not make a fool of himself. He _really_ did not dance. All he could hope for was that when he did actually get to dance with her that he wouldn’t step on her feet. That’s the most he could ask for. 

“Are you kidding me? It’s so… spontaneous. Romantic. I can’t even wait.” 

“Good. Great. But uh… regarding Lance, I was just mostly trying to help him out. Really. Nothing’s-” 

Allura cut him off before he could finish his sentence, holding up a finger as a smile graced her features and she shook her head. This had really shown to her that Keith was trying to make up for his mistake, and she wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. 

“I trust you Keith. If you say that nothing happened then… I suppose nothing happened.” 

A wave of relief washed right over him, the crisis that had been created had finally been resolved, and now things could get back to normal. Or at least as normal as they had been since Lance’s arrival. 

“This is so unlike you.” 

Allura leaned up once again, pulling him into a hug of sorts. She was more into it, wrapping her arms completely around him, tight and certain, but Keith on the other hand barely even placed his hands on her. “So… Tomorrow night then.” 

“Tomorrow night.” 

Keith and Lance couldn’t stay for too long, since Allura had work she needed to get back to, so they parted ways. At this point Keith had accepted that Lance was going to stay in his life for now, and decided since it was getting later in the day and he felt it was only right to give him something back. He had been such a big help after all, so he decided to take him out to a restaurant and show him a good time. It was the least he could do. 

Once they were seated and had already been served food, he had been talking with Lance for quite a bit and wanted to show him something. Screwing off the top of a salt shaker he presented in his direction to make sure he got his attention. 

“Watch this. Make sure to pay attention. I’m gonna put it in here like this and then…” 

With that he closed his palm, acting as if it had disappeared into the hand he originally showed Lance he was putting it into. He then moved his hand over to the male’s ear and pulling the very same top out, making it appear as if it had appeared there on it’s own. He gasped for effect, to truly give off the Lance’s reaction was the icing on the cake. A bright smile appeared on his face as he clapped, genuinely surprised by this sort of thing. 

“Oh my gosh! How did you do that? Can you do it again? Oh please Keith?” 

“Okay. Last time, alright?” 

Keith repeated the same thing, showing Lance again which this time caused him to audibly gasp. This kind of attitude was rather contagious, and Keith hadn’t even realized that he was smiling as well from this. He never really felt this sort of way when it came to being around others, there was something about Lance’s positive outlook and attitude that was just so refreshing and pleasant. 

“You’re a magician!” 

Lance exclaimed, clapping once more before his expression shifted from a sudden realization hitting him. He began to look around, noticing how it was just the two of them, sitting at a table together with food before them. Something about it was finally occurring to him due to their earlier conversation, but he had to make sure of it. 

“This is… a very nice place.” 

“Yeah?” 

Keith’s eyes were locked on Lance, watching as he seemed to be piecing something together. He looked really cute when he was trying to understand the kinds of situation they were in. Those little things in how he would move and point and the way that his hands would do a lot of the speaking for him and expressing how he really felt. It hadn’t really occurred to him how much of Lance’s little quirks he was noticing. 

“And we’re… eating dinner.” 

“Well… Yeah.” 

That seemed rather obvious with all of the food before them, and how they were together in this restaurant together spending some quality time together. He wasn’t quite piecing this together the same way Lance was, so when being asked the next question it didn’t quite click for him right away. 

“This is a date!” 

“Yeah.” 

Another smile appeared on his face before he realized what he had been asked, and immediately tried to fix his mistake. 

“I mean- No no no no. We’re just- We’re just friends. Having dinner together. That’s a thing people do. Y’know?” 

“I mean… I guess.” 

Lance truly wasn’t used to these sort of customs that Keith was used to, but he easily complied with his words and didn’t question him much. While he was denying that it was a date part of him worried for only a moment that meant he didn’t see him in a similar light, but the word friend just meant so much to him. His friends were truly important to him, let alone his true love. His expression only went down for a moment, but brightened right back up. Always finding something happy about a situation was just the way he lived. 

“Was there ever… anyone other than Allura? I mean, she _is_ your true love right? Although it seems like that sort of thing doesn’t always stay here which is… really sad when you get right down to it.” 

“Not really, I mean… I’ve loved others, but… the kind of love you talk about? The lovey-dovey fairytale type love? It’s fantasy. One day you just…” Placing and elbow on the table, he held his face in his hand as he looked off in another direction, a form of sadness swirling in his eyes as he continued to speak. “Have to wake up and… well you’re in the real world.” 

This struck a chord with Lance, as he leaned forward and tapped onto Keith’s shoulder in hopes to get him to look at him again. He really liked having his attention at this point, and those eyes were just so nice to look at. Although the way they appeared now only made his heart clench in his chest and all he wanted was to fix it. 

“What made you wake up?” 

“Well… Everyone I’ve ever cared for has left. I’m lucky to still have Allura. She’s all I have at this point.” 

The way that Keith’s voice came out with such a calm sadness made Lance really feel something for him. Lance wished he could somehow make it better, but the most he could do was show how he felt both through his actions and words. He needed to make sure Keith knew he cared. 

“I’m so sorry.” 

Keith didn’t know what to do the moment that Lance’s voice cracked, and he leaned back into his chair, holding his hands over his chest. He didn’t know why but hearing that tone from him was more painful than the thought he had just spoken of. He turned in Lance’s direction after a moment and let out a small sigh before a disheartened smile appeared. 

“It’s okay. I’ve accepted it at this point. I can handle it. People have to learn to be able to face the world for what it is. Not believe in this whole ‘dreams come true’ kind of nonsense.” 

“But.. Dreams do come true Keith.” He paused, leaning over in his direction in hopes to get even just a glance from him. “And.. maybe.. well… something wonderful will happen for you.” 

Taking in a small breath, he realized he was talking to the wrong person about this sort of thing and how reality really worked. Lance had managed to make everything appear in a fairytale sort of way. What was he thinking? 

“Yeah… I forgot who I was talking to for a moment there.” 

“Well you know what? I hope you don’t forget. I like talking to you.” 

Before Keith could get any more words in, suddenly a waitress came up to them, pardoning herself before placing a glass full of a red liquid before them. The best smile she could muster along with a welcoming attitude was the most she could do to try to coax Lance yet again to drink the liquid. 

“For you, from a secret admirer. Please do enjoy.” 

Lance gingerly picked up the glass, staring at the red liquid with a smile on his face as he observed how wonderful it looked. It was such a bright color, almost as if it had been taken directly by the source a put into a liquid form. It didn’t occur to him that most apple flavored things didn’t tend to actually be red. 

“How come… people keep giving you free stuff?” 

Keith began to look around, trying to catch sight of whoever had decided to pay for such a thing for Lance. It wasn’t like anyone even knew them there, let alone if they even knew Lance that would surprise him. Maybe this would be the thing that put Lance back on the path towards home?

“It’s an… apple martini sir.” 

“Well it looks really good.” 

Keith decided to interject, speaking as if he was being semi serious, but it was obvious he wasn’t. He liked to play around sometimes and make things fun if he could. This was a date after all. Friend date. Definitely a friend date no doubt about that for sure. 

“Yeah well, be careful. It’s poisoned.” 

Lance began to bring the glass up to his lips, getting a good smell of its sweet apple scent as well before Keith’s words interrupted his action. His eyes quickly went wide and he brought it away from his mouth soon after. After a moment or so it occurred to him that perhaps he was just saying that as a joke, and he cocked and decided to go along with it, a small playful smirk appearing on his face. 

“You’re messing with me.” 

“I dunno am I?” 

Keith reciprocated the expression in his direction, before feeling himself become unable to hold back. Lance was in the same boat. The two began to laugh together, which Acxa joined in just to make herself less suspicious. She hadn’t found it too terribly funny, but it was better to imply that she didn’t know anything when the result of his drinking it occurred. 

“Well… I think I’ll at least have a taste.” 

“Alright but, be careful. People who send those kinds of things unprecedented sometimes will try something.” 

“Yeah but… I have you Keith. I don’t need to worry about that.” 

Finally he was about to finally just have that little taste of thing gift that was given to him, only for it to suddenly be knocked out of his hands. Once hitting the ground the glass shattered, and Lance couldn’t help the small gasp that escaped his lips when he saw who had caused this. A bright smile appeared on his face as he greeted the small animal, but Keith on the other hand was already on his feet, backing away from the table. 

“Lance! Get away from it! That’s a rodent it’s not safe!” 

“Don’t say that about Pip! He’s a friend I swear. He’d never hurt me.” 

The chipmunk began to speak to Lance, which he interpreted with complete ease as if he had been doing this sort of thing his whole life. Well, he had been, but that wasn’t a common thing in this sort of world. Keith didn’t know what to think when the boy allowed for the rodent to get close to his face. The thing could be completely loaded with disease, but he was lost on what action to take. 

“Somebody do something?!” 

His voice wavered more than he expected, but he only watched as Lance replied to it with a happy expression. 

“Oh! Romelle is here? Oh Keith my Princess is here!” 

Before they could get much more in, a broom suddenly slammed onto the table and a small chase began. Acxa wasn’t about to let something like an animal get the best of her, and as soon as the opportunity came clear she went for it. 

Lance ducked and moved to Keith’s side, who was already beginning to check on his well being, making sure that he came out unscathed. 

“Are you okay?” 

“What? No Pip wouldn’t hurt me!” 

Acxa had managed to lose track of it, but found that it was hiding itself under some of their pizza, and proceeded to toss it towards the oven, sure that she’d finally be rid of the wretched creature. However he had managed to escape death yet again, despite all odds. The platter burst into flames as soon as it entered the open fire oven, making it appear as if the chipmunk had been burnt to a crisp.

“Oh… Oh no…” 

Lance threw his hands over his mouth, looking horrified as he stared at the fire that had just consumed one of his greatest friends. This couldn’t be happening. Tears welled up into his eyes, and were met with Keith’s concerned ones before he leaned into him, hiding his face from sight. This had turned into quite a terrible day. 

 

\- ♡ -

 

Romelle had been left to her own devices inside of the hotel room, trying to figure out the how exactly this strange box filled with light worked. She assumed it had to be a magic of sorts, and had decided it was a mirror. Some loud banging could be heard from a nearby room, but she was too preoccupied with trying to get some answers out of the magic mirror box to worry about it. 

“What kind of awful place is this anyways? Oh.. Please tell me something. All I want is to find him.” 

It was almost as if the mirror had heard her, for suddenly Lance had appeared on the screen alongside another person, who was questioning him. They were talking about some sort of rodent incident, but that didn’t matter. Lance was right there, exactly where she wanted him to be and she could finally be reunited with him. 

“Oh Lance! There you are.” 

Already up on her feet, she unsheathed her sword, holding it carefully in her hand before pointing it towards the television. 

“Tell me where he is!” 

With that she finally got her answer and was able to make her way over there, in the hopes that should could find him and be able to return. All she wished for was to be able to marry her heart’s duet. She did everything in her power to venture to the area and search the whole place in hopes of finding him, but to no avail. 

 

\- ♡♡ -

 

With that whole fiasco over and finally being able to make their way back to his apartment, Keith decided to take some time to himself. Lance was left to his own devices, but wasn’t too much of a bother in anyway. He had saw to it that he seated himself atop the couch with a book to read through, only waiting for Keith’s return. Although he couldn’t just allow him to keep wearing the same clothes constantly. It occurred to him that he’d have to let Lance borrow some of his clothing, and had given him a red pair of sweats and a black T-shirt to put on. 

Keith was just glad to be able to get a shower in, but was beginning to think about things on a different level. What if Lance was just hearing what he wanted to hear, rather than the reality of these things? It’s not like he _really_ had a princess coming for him right? That had to be all made up. Out of everything that had had learned from the past 24 hours being stuck around him, that had to be the one piece of fantasy out of all of it. He was sure. 

Wearing nothing but a robe he made his way out to the living room, making sure it was tied tight to prevent anything from showing. He wanted to bring this up at least, and figure something out for Lance’s sake. It wasn’t like he could stay here forever. 

“Hey… Lance?” 

Lance had been nose deep into his book, practically lost in it as he had his legs crossed beneath himself. It was truly taking all of his interest away, even from that voice that he had already grown accustomed to hearing. 

“Laaance.” 

“Oh! Hi Keith. Was there something you needed?” 

Slipping something between the pages he carefully shut the book, placing it down on the table in front of himself; making sure to give his undivided attention to Keith. There must be something he wanted to talk about, and there wasn’t a chance that he’d refuse. Any extra time with Keith was something he was already beginning to cherish. 

“I wanted to talk to you about… well what happened earlier. And well… also about another thing.” 

“What about it?” 

“Well… Regarding your princess I.. Are you sure she’s even coming? Because… I don’t think so.” 

“I don’t think it Keith. I know it.” 

Lance’s voice came out rather confident, as he began to imagine her heading his way, coming to rescue him from here. This strange world filled with such wonderful yet awful things. It was such a mix of the two, and he couldn’t be happier that he knew she was here. That she was really going to save him. 

“Look. Lance I… I’m saying this for your sake. Not because I don’t think you should… you should believe but…” 

Keith made strides in Lance’s direction, moving to a much closer proximity before crossing his arms over his chest. He felt himself hesitate on this, not wanting to break his hopes and dreams. It had been long enough that the reality of the situation had to set in, so it wasn't like he could hide it from him forever. 

“You know, I… I don’t know if you’re just being ironic or if you’re kidding. Chipmunks don’t talk.” 

“Well… Not here they don’t but-” 

Deciding to interrupt him before he went on about something completely unrealistic all over again, he wanted to bring it back to reality. It was more likely than not that this princess wasn’t really going to come for him. Better off to give him another chance somehow. 

“I… I wanted to let you know that if things did end up working out to where you stay here in New York that well… I want to help you.” 

Keith’s words were genuine and true, as he allowed his arms to fall to his sides. All he wanted was to be able to get him home, or find him a way back to his own home. However that would work out, just as long as Lance ended up safe. 

“That’s… That’s actually really sweet of you Keith. Thanks. But… Romelle is coming for me.” 

“But what if she doesn’t?” 

“Why do you keep saying that?” 

Leaning down to his level, Keith sighed a bit as he tried to explain it in a way that Lance would understand. He wanted him to understand the severity of this situation, especially if it was how he was assuming the truth of it was. Maybe this girl had used him in some sort of way, just for the one day and tossed him to the wind soon after. Something must have happened to have left him in that suit, alone on that fateful night. 

“Because… I deal with this every day. If things start off rocky from the get go, it’s…. It’s not good Lance. It’s not going to get any better.” 

“But she is coming!” Lance insisted with everything he could. 

“Lance, I don’t think so. No.” 

“Yes!” His voice came out more forceful this time. 

“I’m gonna have to disagree. No.” 

“No?” 

“No.” 

“Is that the only word you know? No? Because you use it as if it is!” 

Lance snapped at Keith, which only caused for Keith’s blood to boil a little as he watched Lance rise to his feet, his eyebrows furrowed in a more angry fashion. Some tension was beginning to brew up between the two of them. Lance was certain that he was in the right, while Keith believed the same of his own side of the story. 

“No!” 

“Look! There you did it again. No. No no no no right? That’s all you know how to say huh Keith?” 

“No- I- God just listen to me!” 

“Listen to you? Keith I… Every word out of your mouth is just no! It makes me so… Oh sometimes you make me so…” 

“What do I make you? Huh? So what?” 

“Angry! Oh… Oh I’m.. I’m angry. Oh man I’m angry!” Laughter began to escape his lips after a moment or so, for he couldn’t contain all of these feelings he was dealing with. 

“Are… Are you okay?” 

“I’m angry.” 

With that Lance punched Keith right in the chest, before another bout of giggles escaped his lips at this newfound emotion. It was so wonderful and yet awful. Bittersweet was the best way to put it, and he couldn’t be happier he was feeling something like this. Keith on the other hand was feeling his confusion skyrocket yet again from these reactions. Lance was giggling and all upbeat and yet claiming he was angry. He continued to baffle and confuse him at every turn, never able to stop this sort of thing. 

“Are you alright?” Keith questioned softly. 

“I’m… I’m actually wonderful.” 

“Are… Are you sure?” 

Keith’s tone softened, trying to read Lance’s expression in anyway he could, interpret what he was really feeling if he could. His slightly exposed chest was greeted with cold fingertips, as they drew closer to each other. Lance’s eyes were locked on the shape of it, the way his skin was smooth yet rough, how his collarbones slightly peaked up on the surface just above where his hand was. That sturdy neck beneath his head and the way his jawline enhanced his features. Lance hadn’t realized how much he had been staring until he was met with those eyes, but he couldn’t pull himself away. They were an abyss of black and grey, but almost with a hint of purple. 

Keith didn’t pull away, allowing for those soft long fingers to continue to touch his skin, a sensation building up beneath them. A tingling of sorts that only climbed up from his chest and crept up to his face as their eyes met. The way those blue eyes shimmered beneath the dim light bulbs of the room at night somehow illuminated them just right. He could easily get lost in something so beautiful, as a thought entered his head not long before Lance spoke once more, snapping him out of it. 

“I… I’m fine…” 

Lance’s voice came out unsteady, but his body naturally moved forward, leaning in as if he was hoping or expecting something. They were close enough that maybe, just maybe he could have received something he’d be dreaming of for his whole life. However that was a hope quickly broken for Keith was already turning away, making his way towards the hallway that lead back to his room. 

“Good night.” 

The two shared a similar feeling once they were left alone with these thoughts and new feelings, budding within themselves. Keith sat atop the bed, staring down as he tried to assess the idea that popped up in his head. He had just managed to patch things up with Allura, but something about Lance was beginning to make him question his choice. He had known him for such a small period of time and he wanted to figure out a way to keep him in his life. He was such a positive force already and made a day that had started off awful turn into something wonderful. There wasn’t another person who could do such a thing. Laying down atop his bed he threw an arm over his face and began to wonder what would have happened if he had gone through with his impulsive feelings and thoughts. 

Lance barely managed to find his way back to a seat, his heart thundering so loudly he couldn’t even hear himself breath when it beat. Placing his hands atop his chest he grasped onto the fabric of his shirt and tried to figure out what sort of thing this was. This feeling was new alongside the angry one, but it was pleasant but in almost a painful way. Why did his heart beat so hard after something like that? His head began to spin at the thought of what could have happened. Out of all things, knowing that Romelle was coming, did he really almost hope to receive a kiss from Keith? He was completely at a loss. 

 

\- ♡♡♡ -

 

Sleep was something that Lance had managed to fall into, but it had taken him away to calm his heart down and get it to stop clanging into his ears. His cheeks felt hot, as the sensation of just the tips of his fingers meeting that chest still remained, craving for the touch yet again. He wanted to be able to share that gaze once more, take it for himself and claim it as his own. 

These new feelings that continued to appear in his head and crash into his heart were only making his head spin. All he could think of was how nice Keith looked in that robe, and how much he wished that moment they had could have lasted longer. Perhaps they could have gotten something more out of it if he could have just found a way to keep him. Shaking his head quickly he slapped his cheeks, trying to force himself back into focus. 

“I can’t think like that. He has Allura. I… I have… Romelle. She’s…. She’s coming.” 

Why did the idea of her coming now suddenly cause for his heart to ache in such a way? Staring down at his hands, he flipped them over to try to make sure he was really seeing and feeling things right. Something was really off, and was beginning to really affect the way he was thinking and feeling. What did he truly wish for at this point? He couldn’t be sure anymore. 

Deciding to focus on something else, making his way into a different room and finding some more material he could make use of. Sewing was always something that just gave him joy like nothing else, but this time he tried to create an outfit he believed Keith would like. He hoped to be able to impress him this time, and simultaneously not be any trouble. Once finishing that up and putting on the new set of clothes, he made his way to the kitchen to start on breakfast. Perhaps that would manage to coax Keith out, which caused for excitement to blossom in his chest, and his heart to flutter at the idea. Simple little moments like this with Keith were something he was beginning to enjoy more than anything else. 

Of course that didn’t last, for the one thing he had wished for only mere hours prior to these newfound feelings, had finally arrived. It hadn’t been until after Keith finally came out of his room, greeted by the scent of something wonderful hitting him. 

“Good Morning. You made breakfast?

Exhaustion was clearly evident in his voice, but it was leaning a little more towards oversleeping almost. He had managed to miss one of his alarms without intending to. Something about the night before really knocked him out. 

“Yeah I-” 

Before they could get too deep into any sort of conversation, a voice echoed out from behind the door, along with a knock firm and clear. 

“Lance! It is I Romelle! I have finally managed to track you down, and now I can finally escort my wonderful soon to be Husband home!” 

Lance got up from the chair, feeling a mixture of emotions, unsure how to handle them which caused for his expression to shift into an obviously nervous one. Like as if he wasn’t expecting this sort of thing. 

“She’s… She’s here. Oh… Uh… How… How do I look?” 

Keith didn’t wait to get up out of his own seat following behind him before getting a better look at Lance. He looked rather disheveled, but only in his expression. Everything else was just right. A small chuckle escaped him as he held a fist over his mouth to try to hide it. 

“You look… like a deer in headlights.” 

“No- I mean… How do I look?” 

Lance gestured towards his clothes, his eyebrows furrowing together in hopes for a good answer from Keith. Right now his words were the ones he held in the highest regard, so anything that wasn’t negative would calm his uncertainty down he thought. 

“You look…” 

Keith began to really get a look at this outfit, how it was smooth against his chest and curved on that slight bit of his hips that stuck out. The way that everything fit just right and flattered his skin tone, let alone caused for those eyes of his to pop. He was able to craft something so nice out of something that normal people wouldn’t just be able to take and make into this. Lowering his hand from his face, he took one step forward before a fond expression replaced the one on his face, as his lips curved up a bit. 

“You look… stunning.” 

Before either of them could exchange anymore words, a more aggressive knock began to pound on the door, the same voice calling out for Lance once more. Keith gestured towards the source, egging the frazzled male to go to the one he had been waiting for. He followed behind closely, wanting to make sure that he would really be safe with whoever this was. Someone could have somehow overheard their conversation at some point and pretended to be this girl, right? He couldn’t help that feeling that kicked him a little about this. 

As soon as Lance finally opened the door, Romelle brightened up instantly, making her way inside before placing her hands onto his hips and lifting him up. Normally this sort of thing would have been flipped, but the matter was that she was rather strong and he didn’t have much chance to say not to do it. Although the sensation of being up the air was not one to reject, and even caused for a bout of laughter to escape his lips. 

Of course Keith wasn’t having any of this the longer it lasted, and decided to speak up, trying to make a quick stop to these shenanigans. 

“Alright uh… could- could you be careful- You’re gonna end up hitting something at this rate.” 

Romelle put the male down only to immediately unsheath her sword, pointing it in Keith’s direction, who threw his hands up without a second thought. He was barely awake, let alone not in the safest of clothes to deal with a sword. 

“You!” 

“Wh-What-” 

“You’re the one who’s been holding Lance captive!” 

Taking a few steps forward, aiming the tip of her blade at his throat, only inches away from piercing that layer of flesh that protected such a vital piece of him. Romelle glared at him, with animosity as she prepared to end his life if need be. She had been separated from Lance long enough, who know what this man could have done to him? 

“Any last words?” 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” 

“Odd choice. Oh well.” 

Raising her blade she prepared to smite the one before herself, ready to be rid of such scum who could steal away her one true love. Before she could lower the blade in order to go through with the deed, Lance moved himself in front of Keith, shaking his head quickly and begging her to stop. 

“No! D-Don’t hurt him! He hasn’t done anything wrong! He’s a friend.” 

“Oh! Well alright.” 

Romelle sheathed her blade without another question, standing more confidently now. 

“This is Keith. Keith… this… this is Romelle.” 

No one managed to get in even a single for before Romelle began to gesture, leaning a bit in Lance’s direction and beginning to sing the duet they have once shared before. 

“Huh… She sings too.” 

Keith whispered in his direction, feeling the headache begin to creep in once more; he couldn’t avoid this no matter how desperately he tried to. At this point he had gotten used to Lance’s incessant singing, and even was enjoying it when he could solely hear his smooth medium toned voice, but this one on the other hand wasn’t as much to his liking. It wasn’t that she wasn’t a good singer, but more that it just wasn’t the one he wanted to hear. 

_“Who was made~”_

Romelle made her way forward to grasp onto Lance’s hands, waiting for him to answer to the other side of her song, only to not get a response. Surely he knew the words she had been waiting to hear yet again, those sweet words that would make their love as true as it ever was. Since he didn’t seem to answer, she tried singing the same words yet again, but a little more forceful this time.” 

“Who was made~” 

This was definitely odd, normally Lance would be able to get the hang of the song with ease, flow into it like he was always meant to be there; but something had thrown him off of the track he had put himself on. There was a new factor in play now, and he was only a few feet away from the one he thought was the one he loved. He only stared, unable to figure out where he was supposed to go like here unlike before. It had been so natural, so fluid and fit like a lock and key and yet it just didn’t fit this time. 

Romelle wasn’t about to give up, she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and give him just a little of the line he was supposed to be singing. She also went ahead and lowered her tone only slightly. 

“To finish~” 

But to no avail. Lance just was not getting it the way he used to. He cocked a brow up a little, deciding to question it rather than leave the air awkward and quiet. 

“What’s… What’s wrong?” 

“Lance you’re… you’re not singing.” She whispered. 

The realization hit him, but not as hard as he expected it to. It was dulled, as if his adding in his side of that very song just wasn’t meant to be now. Singing was something that he did all of the time, whether it be during any sort of activity or simply taking care of a chore. It must be suddenly odd for him not to be busting out into song. 

“Oh… I guess I’m not, Huh. I’m sorry I… I was thinking.” 

“Thin...king?” 

Lance voice came out rather soft, as if he was unsure in his tone, but his words spoke otherwise. His hands began to fidget as he twiddled with his fingers, trying to figure out the best way to put this but not to make her way too long. 

“Before we leave there’s well… One thing I’d really like to do.” 

Romelle grasped onto Lance’s hand once more, a smile adorning her features as she looked right into his eyes. 

“Of course my love. Anything.” 

“I want to go out on a date.” 

“A…. A date you say? Uhm… What exactly is that?” 

Tilting her head to the side, a wave of confusion washed over her features as she tried to figure it out on her own before Lance even began explaining. She had never heard of the term before, so she continued to rack her mind trying to solve the mystery behind it. 

“Well….” 

Lance pulled his hand back slowly for he felt it begin to shake, holding it within his other one as his eyes made their way over to Keith. He nodded in his direction, before tilting his head twice in the direction of Romelle. His expression was one full of confidence that he could explain this right and get her to understand exactly what he was asking for. 

“We go out for dinner, and we… talk. About ourselves. The things we like and the things we dislike. Our interests! Just to get to know each other better.” 

Once that had been established, they finished up the rest of their morning preparations, allowing for Romelle to wait alongside Lance. Keith got himself dressed and ready to go to work, and guided the two of them outside the building so they could prepare to part ways. Dread began to set in slowly as the time flew by in an instant, and now they were going to continue on their own separate paths. The idea was almost heartbreaking, at least from Lance’s end. He couldn’t be sure what Keith was thinking or feeling, he could almost never read his expression when it came to this sort of thing. 

“And… please remember you can come visit m- Andalasia at any time.” 

“Yeah. And… if you ever come to town, maybe we could all like… I dunno get together for dinner or something.” 

Keith made certain that he hid those feelings bubbling up inside him that wanting to prevent him from leaving, knowing that Lance couldn’t stay. He had the one person he was looking for, his one true love or however he called it. The part he played in Lance’s life had ended the moment she re-entered his life, and now he could return home to wherever she came from. Romelle seemed to know the way and looked well… capable of seeing to it he made it back safe. 

“I’d really like that Keith.” 

Lance was still practically like an open book, his feelings written all over his face as his expression fell and his aura wasn’t as bright as it had been. It took every bit of resistance Keith had built up inside of himself not to reach out and touch Lance’s face, wanting to make it better not only through his words. However his eyes shifted over to Romelle once more, and he knew that it wasn’t his place to do such a thing. 

“Hey. It’s not like we’ll never see each other again. We’re not talking about you know… forever.” 

“And ever.” 

Was all Lance could think to reply with, doing anything he could to prevent himself from bursting at the seams from this. It was all too much the large of array of emotions that kept hitting him as he thought about it. Things seemed off when it came to both Keith and Romelle, as if everything had shifted and nothing was in the right place anymore. The world had turned upside down, but it’s not like he could be able to have what his heart was beginning to wish for now. 

“Well… Good luck on your date Lance. I’m sure it’ll go just fine.” 

“Oh.. uh.. Yeah and… you… with… Allura.” 

Lance stammered those words out, knowing they were the truth but didn’t wish to speak it. It was just the way it was, he hadn’t had the chance to meet him before he had found Allura, it wasn’t like he could really fit his way into that picture now. A hand gently touched his shoulder, which he turned only to find Romelle by his side now, looking as ready to go as ever. 

“Thank you for taking care of my fiance. A good day to you.” 

Romelle placed a hand atop of her hip, waiting for Lance to wrap his arm around hers so they could be on their way. Slowly slipping his arm into the place in question, he glanced back at Keith, with such sadness pooling into his eyes, but a smile on his face. He had to be able to go through with this without putting any more burden onto him. Nothing was going to change anyways, keep a hold onto that hope was pointless. 

With that the two of them began to walk off, and Keith could only watch, balling up his hands into fists and locking his legs in place. There wasn’t an option besides that he could choose. He had Allura. It was better off just sticking to what he knew, rather than going after someone who he barely knew, and yet made his life so much better within such a short time frame. This was just how it had to be. It had only been moments since they had said their goodbyes, and he already knew he was going to miss Lance terribly. 

Lance and Romelle had tried out the date thing the best they could, talking to each other about various things when it came to themselves and exploring the area they were currently in. The world was still strange and vast to Romelle’s eyes, but to Lance it was wonderful and he just wanted to know everything about it. Sure the animals didn’t talk, and things weren’t always about singing and fairy tales and happily ever afters, but there was something just so right about it. 

The date itself played out pretty alright, and they had eaten a form of dinner together, even if it was while taking a while together. Romelle bit into the food in her hands, before a smile appeared on her face and she gobbled down the rest in almost an instant. Looking over in Lance’s direction, she decided it would probably be best to mention something at this point, the date had gone on for quite a bit. 

Lance had been lost in thought, his eyes staring out onto the waters beneath the bridge they were crossing. He had managed to get a bit lost in the vast body of water, seeing it glisten beneath the sunlight and only showing different shades of blue. One in particular stood out to him, which leaned more towards a grey of sorts. The only thing he could think of was Keith’s eyes, and the way the color of them only pulled him in more as he continued to meet their gaze. He thought he was lucky to even get the chance to be the recipient of such a thing. 

“Lance?” 

Romelle called out, trying to get the male’s attention, waiting only a moment before waving a hand in front of his face. That didn’t work either, which should have at least caught his attention, but he seemed to be distracted by something. She decided to take a last stitch effort and shifted in front of him, causing for the male to collide with her, but she didn’t falter in her stance. She was sturdy and still stood strong as she placed both of her hands onto Lance’s shoulders, looking at him dead in the eye. 

“Lance. I’ve been trying to get your attention. Are you alright?” 

“Hmm? Oh.. Sorry I… The water it’s just… so… beautiful.” 

Keeping her hands atop of his shoulders, she turned her head to get a look at the liquid that somehow managed to steal her fiance’s attention. It was just water, what was so special about this version of it that was right beside them? She didn’t quite understand where this whole thing was coming from, let alone his whole attitude was just rather odd. 

“I wanted to ask… how long do dates normally last?” 

Lance didn’t have an exact answer, for it wasn’t like Keith had explained whether or not they were supposed to be a certain length. For all he knew dates never truly ended, but that couldn’t be the case, people didn’t date forever right? Although beginning to take that idea and see it in another way, he could use that to his advantage. It wasn’t like Romelle really knew any better, and maybe an excuse of sorts could prevent him from having to return so soon. 

“Well… They can go on for awhile. We just… have to keep thinking of activities to do! Like… go to a museum or… a park! Or…” 

Suddenly the perfect thing, the one thing that could give him one last fighting chance to be close to Keith; just to be able to gaze right into those eyes once more occurred to him. This realization hit him so hard it was like a punch directly to his heart, but he had to do something. He couldn’t just leave like this. 

“There’s a ball.” 

Romelle questioned it a little, knowing in a way how balls worked, but wasn’t as accustomed as she really should be. 

“A… A ball?” 

“Yeah! Uh… There’s dancing, and music… You like that.” 

“I mean, I suppose I do.” 

Lance brightened up instantly and grasped onto Romelle, beginning to pull her off in another direction; only to be stopped by a force stopping him in his tracks. It wasn’t enough to knock him over, but made it so he couldn’t continue forward. 

“Lance?” 

“Y-Yeah?” 

“After this, we return home to Andalasia?” 

Lance’s eyes moved down at the mention of the one place that used to be what he called home, but now he began wishing he never had to return to. His expression fell soon after as well, but he couldn’t allow his emotions to be too obvious. Playing it off was the only way he’d get to see Keith again. He just had to. 

“Of course. The moment it’s over.” 

They had finally reached an agreement, and Lance made sure to tell her where to go, and promised her he’d meet her there. There was only one place he knew he could go after this, even though it meant going back and being there while Keith wasn’t present. He was sure he knew his way his way back and within due time he was in the building. Rushing his way up the steps he had to figure out some sort of outfit he could wear to this that would suit the setting and be able to really impress him. 

Once back within his apartment, he began to search for anything he could use to perhaps create something, convert it into something else, whatever it took. Searching through his whole closet he thought there was no chance up until the one thing he had been hoping for caught his eye. There was a suit within a bag, completely white from top to bottom, with a label written on the bag saying something but it didn’t matter. Not right then. Opening up the bag he pulled out the suit and began to comparing it to his own body, before putting on the suit jacket and testing the pants, finding that each part of it fit just right. 

Taking them off he rushed into the kitchen, pulling out all of the bottles of grape juice Keith owned and bringing them and the suit into the bathroom. Plugging up the tub he tossed the articles of clothing except for the button up into it before opening up the bottles and pouring them atop of the whole thing. While he allowed that to soak Lance felt his nerves begin to climb sky high as he looked at himself in the mirror, making sure that his face was clean and beginning to fix up his hair so it was more smoothed out and in a style of sorts, rather than the slight messiness it normally stayed in. 

Pulling the suit out of the tub and leaving it to dry, he began to search the house once more for something he could use to enhance the suit even in the slightest. That part was to no avail. It was just going to have to be a plain jane light purple suit. The grape juice could only color it so much, but it was better than going in a pure white one. At least it made it less likely that Keith would recognize it. Avoiding any conflict with Keith was the key thing he needed to make sure to do tonight, for he was sure this was going to be his last. 

Grasping onto the counter around the sink, he looked down not wanting to see his own expression as he brought a hand to his chest, wanting to calm the beating pain that was his heart. All he could think of was Keith, and yet they were both supposed to get married to someone else. He had his heart set on Allura, how could he hope to waver his thoughts on who he’d go for? Lance didn’t even have a clue. 

 

\- ♡♡♡♡ -

 

The King’s and Queen’s ball had already began long before Lance and Romelle had made their way over to it, both of them having missed quite a few of the dances. Keith on the other hand had been wrapped up in keep up with them alongside Allura, who had her hair mostly down and allowed it to be free, rather than all wrapped up in that tight bun she wore constantly. Her dress was a decent size, but flattered her skin tone and matched her eyes, allowing for them to pop more than they already did. 

Keith uncharacteristically had his hair tied back into low hanging ponytail, his bangs still sweeping across the middle of his face, tickling the tip of his nose. He wore a muted red suit, along with a cravat of sorts, wanting to still fit the theme. Despite the hair being in a place that should have made it harder for him to keep up, he did so with ease, making sure to copy the other dancers and go along with that Allura was doing. This had really been going pretty well, and his mind had been taken off of what had happened before; for his focus was completely on what was happening right here, and right now. 

The song finally ended, which meant they were going to get a break from all of this dancing, his eyes on Allura for only a moment before something told him to look up, only for his eyes to meet with the one person he hadn’t expected. Dressed in a light purple suit, with a cravat of his own on his neck as he wore a very similar, but not exactly the same kind of suit as Keith. A genuine smile graced his features, as something similar to that brilliance that emanated off of him appeared, and his eyes sparkled beneath these lights as well. He appeared as if he was right in the spotlight, and yet the only pair of eyes that were on him were Keith’s. Lance wouldn’t trade that for anything. 

Beside him was Romelle, who had her own frilly dress on, having taken off the upper layer at an earlier point in time before finding Lance. She also carried her sword on her person still, regardless of the outfit; having it tucked away in the back, fully sheathed so it couldn’t injure her in any sort of way. She needed to prepared for anything that could happen to protect Lance. She made her way down a step first, before holding out a hand towards Lance who reached out and took it, walking down beside her. 

Keith’s eyes didn’t leave Lance for even a moment, who reciprocated the smile not even noticing until Allura was right up on him that he was receiving a hug from her. He barely even wrapped his arms around her before parting ways and moving in the direction that Lance was coming from. He couldn’t believe it that he was here, he was sure that he had returned back home and yet, there he was, dressed in such a wonderful looking suit, which made his features pop in ways that Keith hadn’t noticed the first time he looked him over. He couldn’t take his eyes away from him for even a moment. Allura ended up interrupting that train of thought, which made Keith break away his attention, but not his gaze. 

“What is he doing here?” 

“I… I actually have no idea. I was sure he’d gone home.” 

By the time they had reached the bottom of the stairs, Allura’s eyes were locked on Keith, who wouldn’t even give her the time of day. He had invited her here to do this with her, and yet he was stuck on Lance for some reason. She wasn’t sure how to take it, wanting to continue to trust what he had said before about how there was nothing between them, but based on this interaction it made it all the more suspicious. 

“I’m surprised to see you here.” 

A chuckle escaped Lance’s lips, shaking his head a little a smirk now replacing that smile as he decided to just be a little playful towards him. Better to make the best of it than to just wallow in his own feelings. Or at least as much as he could avoid doing that sort of thing. He didn’t forget that claim from earlier about how Keith couldn’t dance. There was _no_ way he was just going to let this go without mentioning it. 

“I thought you couldn’t dance?” 

“I never said I _couldn’t_ dance. I just said that I _don’t_.” 

Keith crossed his arms across his chest, returning that playful smirk with one of his own, meeting Lance’s gaze dead on. Neither of them could keep their eyes off of each other, as if they were really never going to see each other again. However to any outliers, it definitely looked as if there was something more to it. There was something about the way that they both were interacting with each other that could be read as if they were interested in each other as more than just friends. 

“So… Who’s this?” 

Allura interjected, wanting to break the doubt she was feeling about trusting Keith on the matter of the incident. She wanted to be sure she could still believe in his words, but as this continued it only made her feel like she had made a mistake to believe him so easily. 

“Oh this is my… princess. Romelle.” 

“My pleasure, I’d love to know your name as well fair maiden.” 

Romelle offered her hand towards Allura, who allowed for it to be taken as a smile now graced her features. There was something about the aura that Romelle gave off, confident, sure of herself and steady that made Allura want to learn a bit more about her. It was something that wasn’t too common at least from her standpoint. 

“Allura. I’m here with Keith. We’re together.” 

With her other hand she gestured towards him, bringing him back to the reality that he had come with Allura. There was no questioning that. It wasn’t like he could just go off with Lance if he really wanted to. 

“Well, This handsome man is Lance. He’s the love of my life. My hearts absolute true desire.”

Romelle continued to impress Allura, her eyebrows raising a little at the sound of those words, along with her eyes widening. Something about the way those words were threaded together as if they were meant to be really struck a chord with her. 

“That’s so… beautiful. No irony in her words at all. Straightforward. It’s very… Romantic of you.” 

“Why, thank you Allura.” 

Suddenly they were all cut off by the sound of a voice that overpowered all of theirs, making an announcement of sorts about the next dance. They all turned their attention towards the man in particular who spoke, as he began to introduced what would be the next waltz. 

“Well folks, It’s that time of night. I’d like to ask each person to invite another who they did not accompany this evening to dance the King and Queen’s Waltz.” 

The four exchanged looks amongst each other, as Romelle extended a hand in Allura’s direction once more, a genuine smile on her face. “May I have this dance?” 

“Yes, Of course.” 

The two of them walked away without a hitch, leaving Keith and Lance alone to choose each other if they wished. It wasn’t like there was anything against it since they hadn’t arrived together. They could actually be close once again, regardless of the other people, that didn’t matter. Lance could feel the butterflies begin to form in his stomach, the nerves only building up as the music began to play, indicating that they’d have to start dancing soon. This was really happening, and he was getting the chance to be this close to Keith again. To have the excuse to be able to hold his hand, touch him, and dance with him. Never in his wildest dreams had he considered this a real possibility, but here he was, only inches away from Keith. 

Their earlier eye locking was something that had been lost, but only up until that hand came into his sights, showing that Keith was as well interested in having him. The smallest of gasps escaped his lips, but otherwise he held back any sort of emotions, not wanting to have those all pour out Lance couldn’t allow something so stupid ruin this big night for him. He hesitated, looking at the hand presented in his direction, and carefully placed his own atop of it. The way Keith’s warm instantly transferred to his own fingers made his entire body warm up in what felt like no time at all. He couldn’t even try to process anything, for they were already moving forward, making their way onto the ballroom floor. The song began as they were the only two who still were walking towards it. 

_“You're in my arms_

_And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive”_

The song surrounded them, encasing them in the melody and how the words just seemed to fit just right as Keith finally placed a hand onto Lance’s side; feeling the way it dipped just enough to be noticed. His other hand still carefully grasping onto Lance’s as he felt a hand be placed atop his shoulder and they finally joined in on the dancing. Before this moment, the fear of stepping on his dance partners feet was something he had worried about, but it wasn’t something that was even on his mind now. He was too lost in those ocean blue eyes, that met his at every instance possible. The world began to slow down, as they fell deeper into the depths of each other. Keith didn’t dare have Lance away from him for longer than even a moment. 

_“All that I want is_

_to hold you_

_so close”_

Keith and Lance had for the most part gone along with what the others were doing, but weren’t even taking a moment to glance at them to make sure. Their movements only ebbed and flowed like the waves of the ocean, perfectly balancing each other out. Pulling away, before coming back, and carefully being turned. Keith gently traced his fingertips against the length of his arm, grasping onto his hand despite not facing each other. Lance followed in every step, not missing a beat and keeping up with him and every way. All that was on Lance’s mind was Keith, how his hair sat in that ponytail, the way that the color red suited him like no other, that tantalizing stare locked on only him. All he could wish for was to have that too to himself, and for as long as this song lasted, he was going to take it all in. 

With his back pressed up against that broad chest, he only followed as Keith carefully began to turn them. Effortlessly dancing together across the room, amongst the crowd of the other people who attended this ball, ending up right in the middle without either of them realizing it. The light shone right on top of them, only enhancing the way their dance before Keith spun Lance a few times, watching as he stopped right in his direction. Like magnets they brought back together, however it was slowly and carefully, never losing sight of the one within their fingers grasp. Within his chest Lance’s heart beat, slowly yet caused his chest to rumble from how intense each one was and yet he couldn’t stop himself. He could feel the way his pulse increased from the way it made every inch of his body tremble beneath it. 

Lance had no way of anticipating what was to come next, and Keith only began to for it felt right in that moment as he continued to draw closer to him. As the next set of lyrics were sung by the guest who was helping set the mood, he began to sing alongside him. The moment that his rough yet gentle voice began to be the only thing that resonated in the air near Lance. He only focused on the sound that was being given only to him, and he wouldn’t let anyone take this from him. This was his moment that he’d cherish forever, no matter the outcome of this night. Those feelings of uncertainty were only washed away by such a small action. 

“Now you’re… beside me, and look how far we’ve come…” 

As the lyrics continued to follow along, Lance’s eyes only shifted from his lips, to his eyes, back and forth unable to choose which place he wanted to look. Up until Keith was close enough that Lance could wrap his arms around his figure, which he did ever so carefully, feeling as Keith leaned into him to sing the next part right into his ear. 

“So far… We… are… So close..” 

Keith was close enough that Lance could feel his breath right up against his ear, as those wonderful words were given to him. He could feel his skin just barely pressed again his own and yet the sensation sent sparks throughout his body. Finally another smile appeared on Lance’s face, before they moved back to face each other once more, their eyes meeting once again. Keith himself found himself unable to stop gazing straight at Lance, truly getting more lost in those deep blue eyes that never for a moment were taken off of his own. Being able to be the sole recipient of such a look turned out to be something he never knew he had been hoping for before they were roped up in each other like this. By this point the two had complete control of the floor, the middle completely open for them to dance as they pleased along with the song. 

They covered every part of the ballroom that was open to their liking, at this point unable to let go of each other as they guided him out and brought him right back in. Remembering how Lance seemed to enjoy how he was picked up previously, Keith leaned down enough to lift him off of the ground, spinning as their faces were only brought closer by the moment. Lance was only allowed a few more seconds, feeling the need to just go for it. The timing seemed just right, they were both completely absorbed into each others presence and he just wanted to do it one time. Regardless of if it was right or wrong. However, those words that Keith uttered only a day previous caused his heart to ache as he watched his attention get snatched right back by Allura; losing all of that moment they had together in essence. 

“Mind if I cut in?” 

Lance was at a loss, his expression back to that rather stunned one like whenever Romelle initially arrived, but he needed to give an answer. Reality really was cruel. He glanced over at Keith, before his eyes moved back to her and he spoke up. 

“No…. Of… Of course. Go right ahead.” 

_“If I should lose you now”_

It was almost as if now the song was playing against him, as Lance watched Romelle return to his side, taking his hand as they walked off of the ballroom floor back towards the stairs. Both Keith and Lance gave lingering gazes towards each other that the other didn’t see. Now having Allura back in front of him, he only stared at her with lackluster, rather than how it was previous to that long moment he shared with Lance. 

_“We're so close to reaching_

_That famous happy end_

_Almost believing_

_This one's not pretend”_

As he made his way up the steps, it was becoming impossible to hold back the emotions that were only building up more and more the farther away he got from Keith. Without even realizing it tears had began to well up in his eyes and trickle their way down his cheeks. It was only getting worse the longer it went on, know that Keith was with Allura rather than him. Nothing was more painful that the feeling he was dealing with right then. 

“Oh.. Lance… Are you alright? Are you… sad?” 

“What? O-Oh.. me? No… I… I’m fine.” 

Lance croaked out, his voice trembling as he spoke, watching as Romelle went off to go get a wrap she had brought to this. He turned to look back towards Keith, his eyes tracking him down as soon as they met with the ballroom floor again, only for the most heart wrenching sight to enter his vision as soon as he did. 

_“So close… So close…”_

Allura was kissing him. Allura was kissing Keith and there was nothing he could do about it. Lance couldn’t fix this situation or change it to work in his favor no matter how badly he hoped to be able to. He belonged to her. He always would. Keith was right. Dreams… don’t come true. 

_“And still so far…”_

Lance didn’t get much chance to stew on it before his train of thought was interrupted by a sudden yet familiar voice. Quickly turning his eyes wide when he caught sight of who it was, the very person that was the reason he ever ended up here in the first place. 

“I’m so glad to see you my child… I was ever so worried about what had happened to you. Finding you was quite a task you see, your ending up here was a terrible accident that brought you to such an awful place and well… I wanted to offer you a solution for your problems, if I may. Oh… To never be with the one you love. How cruel isn’t it? Destined to be stuck with another, for the rest of your life. What do you think? Wouldn’t you like to make it all just…” 

Lotor, who was in disguise as the old man who had tricked Lance in the first place reached into his robe, pulling out a single apple and holding it out in his direction. Nodding a bit he began to reassure him that this would fix everything exactly as he wished for it to. 

“Go away. Just one bite will make all of the memories disappear. The life you had here, the people you met… nothing at all. Just gone. Only sweet dreams, and happy memories.” 

Lance didn’t know what to think, how to feel about the severity of the situation; let alone trusting someone who had already betrayed him once. None of this would have happened if it wasn’t for this man, and yet he was offering to take it all away. Make it so he’d never have to think about the fact that he wouldn’t be able to be with Keith, no matter how much he yearned for him. All of that wishing and dreaming of a true love’s kiss was rendered pointless the moment his love moved from the woman he barely knew, to the man who truly showed him kindness. 

He glanced back towards the dance floor, only able to watch from a distance as Keith danced with Allura, no longer being the one within arms distance. The one who received the direct contact, being able to feel his warm but rough skin against his own, and how it warmed him to the core every time. It was just Allura. Keith had Allura. Keith always had Allura. Allura was there long before he even arrived how could he even allow himself slip right into his trap of dreaming of a happily ever after, when all he wanted was the one he’d never get. Keith belonged to Allura, and that wouldn’t change. 

The apple was presented in front of him once more, interrupted his longing stare towards Keith as he stared at his own reflection on the fruit. 

“Hurry now. You must take a bite before the clock strikes 12, or else it will not work.” 

Taking the apple into his hands, he stared into it beginning to contemplate whether or not this was the right choice. By doing this he’d forget Keith forever, but by not doing this he’d remember the fact that he’d never be with Keith. Both sides were horribly painful, but not being with Keith was something he couldn’t live with, not with the way it only made every moment in his life miserable now. Everything had changed and the worth in keeping those memories, even the last ones he had just made was lower than he had expected. 

“Hurry. Unless you really want to be stuck with them forever?” 

Lance’s eyes moved back over to Keith one more time, before he made a decision. A world without Keith sounded horrible, but a world without being able to be with him sounded worse than life itself. With that final decision being made, he finally bit into the apple, swallowing it before his eyes rolled back and he collapsed to the ground. The color in his skin had quickly began to fade, and the fruit in question rolled out of his hand down the stairs, straight to Keith as it knocked against his boot. 

Cocking a brow Keith slowly reached down to pick up the discarded apple, staring at it in confusion. 

On the other side of the room, Lotor had picked up Lance, lugging him over to the elevator and opening it up using a form of magic so he wouldn’t have to necessarily use his hands. Too much work, magic was just easier. Placing him down upon the floor of the machine, he cast another spell to remove the old man one, allowing a triumphant laugh to echo out from within it before he was greeted by a sword, which forced the doors right back open. 

“Romelle?” 

“Father?” She had _not_ gotten used to calling him that. 

“Oh. Romelle!”

Romelle looked down with complete astonishment on her face, catching sight of Lance who laid on the floor unconscious. She couldn’t believe her eyes, as the person who had raised her from the moment she lost her parents did something so atrocious. Before making her way over to his side she made use of her sword to cut off the skirt that prevented her from getting to him, leaving her only in the pant like undergarments she wore and the top of her outfit. 

Entering the elevator now, she picked Lance up carefully, carrying him out of it and began pleading for help. 

“Someone! Please do something! Anybody!” 

“Oh Romelle, You’re overreacting. There’s no need to get that worked up about this. He’ll be fine. I swear on it.” 

Lotor’s voice came out reassuring, but he was lying through his teeth; something that he did with ease due to all of his intentions. He would stop at _nothing_ to prevent that throne being taken from him. Taking one measly life wasn’t _too_ horrible, now was it? There were plenty other people in the world. No one would mind if Lance was just to disappear as if he was never there in the first place. That’s how Lotor perceived this situation at the very least, he couldn’t speak for anyone else and very well didn’t wish to. 

“He’s fine, He’s fine. Please, return to your festivities.”

Taking his limp body over to the couch that showed up out of almost nowhere, Romelle carefully laid him down, making sure to position him so he wouldn’t be uncomfortable. A small gust of wind caused her hair to sway as Keith was by his side in an instant. Allura trailed behind, but wasn’t able to keep up with Keith’s fast strides. He was a little out of breath from how fast he rushed over to Lance’s side, but was more focused on Lance’s well being rather than his own. Romelle hung over him partially, looking up at Keith trying to figure out what to do. 

“There has to be something we can do!” 

She cried out, desperate for an answer. This couldn’t be happening, something was horribly wrong and she hadn't been there to protect him when he needed him most. Romelle couldn’t help but to feel personally responsible for this. Lance’s current state was all due to her walking away for such a dumb reason. She should have _never_ left his side and she was rendered helpless. Her heart was heavy with guilt, reaching out and gently placing a hand onto Lance’s face, cupping his cheek within it. 

“Oh Lance. I’m… I’m so sorry. I abandoned you, and…” 

Tears began to well up in Romelle’s eyes as she could only watch as it appeared that Lance’s life was fading away beneath her. She couldn’t bear the sight and tore herself away enough so Keith could take her place. His heart thudded in his chest as it became clear of what state Lance was in now. He wasn’t thinking; couldn’t think in the way he needed to and just went on complete impulse as his hand reached out and his fingers brushed through that carefully tended to soft brown hair of his. His skin barely even made contact with Lance’s and yet it was colder than it had ever felt; as if his life was fading, and fast. There were no words to describe the pain he felt in his heart the moment he realized this, and he could only utter one thing. 

“Lance…” 

Already on the phone with the police, Allura was doing everything she could to get some sort of authorities over to help with the current situation. Many things were running through her head, but this was her first priority. She didn’t want Lance to _die_ even if it she was beginning to suspect an ulterior motive when it came to Keith. She wasn’t that heartless. 

“Hello? Uhm… There’s a man. He’s unconscious. No, I don’t know what happened, I didn’t see anything.” 

Lotor cut in before anyone else began to question, wanting to affirm his position on the matter since he was the last seen with Lance. 

“He just fainted. But he’ll be fi-” 

“No. He didn’t.” 

A sharp voice cut in before Lotor could finish his sentence, which caused him to turn in an instant only for his eyes to widen in surprise. He held back the small gasp that threatened to leave his lips, continuing to do everything in his power to prevent hindering the situation. The one person he had trusted with this job to take care of it herself, and yet he had to come in and finish it off. All he needed was to prevent anyone from fixing this for just a few more minutes, just until the clock struck twelve and his life would be no more. Due to the fact his face was away from the crowd of people behind himself and Acxa, he didn’t hold back the glint in his eyes as his expression soured. 

“Acxa. I told you to wait outside. Go back now.” 

“No. I refuse to take orders from you any longer.” 

Acxa’s voice was firm and her stance was stance was just as solid, taking only a few steps forward to add emphasis to her words. She was tired of Lotor’s tyranny, knowing that he had complete malintent and was only using her for his own well being. It was more a betrayal on his half than on her own. She had done everything to stay loyal, follow his lead and take on any task she could to the best of her ability. That didn’t matter for even a moment to him, and she wouldn’t stand for it any longer. She was tired of being a pawn for his path to keep the throne, his own happily ever after. 

“You poisoned him. Put on a disguise to hide the truth from Romelle. Only for your own gain. I helped for you for the sake of my duty. He sent Lance here. Brought the very poison that courses through his veins and convinced him to ingest it. You are the very reason he’s even here at all Lotor.”

Acxa’s tone never faltered as she spoke, being blunt and open about the situation at hand. Her gaze moved to Romelle, who only felt more lost than ever, wishing solely for the truth. What had really happened to Lance, and was there any way of fixing it. Saving his life. Whatever it took, she was prepared to do anything to have him living and breathing again. The sincerity in those words were beginning to become more prominent as Romelle thought about it more, taking in consideration everything that happened. Acxa had been acting odd, it happened to be right on the day of their wedding that Lance suddenly disappeared; the well within their castle was the path she took to find him. She was connecting the puzzle pieces one by one, things finally beginning to make sense in this crazy situation.

Lotor saw to it that he began to approach his step daughter, trying to explain himself so she would trust his word and be able to continue on with his plan as he pleased. He didn’t allow much time to pass before putting in his own side of the story, a smile on his face as he tried to convince her of his truth. It was one he always used when regarding her, but it was never a real one. 

“Oh Romelle my dear, you have to understand is I have no reason to plot against you. Let alone ask your servant to work alongside me to do such a thing. I mean… think about it. Why would-” 

Like a slap upside the head everything finally clicked, a heated rage starting from her feet and only rising up until it was like a fire in her eyes. Balling her fists at her side, her body began to shake from the absolute fury she felt towards him. She couldn’t believe him anymore. Not even for a second. Those words were like static in the background and once he was close enough she locked her eyes right with his, and raised her voice. 

“Enough! All this time… All of this time you’ve been lying to me. Acting as if you’re a martyr. A hero! For what? Taking the throne and watching over me? All you wanted was to end Lance’s life. So you could keep your crown? When we….” Her voice began to shake from the overwhelming feelings of anger, but she refused to back down. “When we return home, All of Andalasia will know what you did. Your days as King will be over!” 

As her voice resounded throughout the ballroom, echoing against every wall so not a single attendee would miss her words; she approached him accusing him of every misdeed he had ever done. 

“Take my crown you say? Don’t you think that’s a bit… Melodramatic my dear?” 

“I may not be sure what that word means, but I’m sure of this. I’ll see to it myself that you will be removed from that throne. Never to be seated atop it again Lotor.” 

Romelle glared towards Lotor, but her attention was brought back to Lance due to her remembrance of his current state. There had to be something they could do to bring him back, some sort of cure that would reverse the poisons effects and bring him back. She couldn’t even begin to think of anything that would work. This couldn’t be any sort of normal poison to work on him so fast that his body was as stone cold as it was merely seconds after she found him. Her heart only continued to ache as she desperately looked him up and down for any sort of clue. 

Lotor wasn’t about to allow this chance to escape as he began to chant a spell to himself, bolts and smoke of a lime green color beginning to flow around his large hands. His eyes were locked onto the one who would ruin everything only for his spell to be interrupted by the presence of Acxa and Romelle’s rapier against his throat. 

“Don’t even think about it. I’ll end your life long before you can get to her. I won’t hesitate.” 

Swallowing a lump in his throat, the intense look in her eyes locked onto Lotor as she edged the blade closer to cutting that supple throat. Lotor took in a sharp gasp, backing up as it threatened to slice it wide open. He couldn’t allow for that, that would take everything he had worked for, all of the suffering and pain he went through and make it a completely futile effort. He was defenseless at the hand of her blade and could only watch as the two tried to decipher the mystery. 

“There has to be _something_ we can do.” 

Romelle could only repeat, glancing down at Lance’s lifeless figure before her eyes met with Keith’s. Keith didn’t have a better idea himself, feeling his anxiety building up and the taste of salt to develop in his throat. This was all going downhill very quickly, and they needed to figure out a solution. He offered the only words he could muster as his eyes traveled right back down to Lance after he spoke. 

“I… I don’t know. I.. I don’t know! What can we do?” 

His breathing began to become unsteady, his thoughts racing as the idea of Lance never waking crossed his mind. Keith’s heart was clenched tight enough that he felt as if it would implode on itself. Lance couldn’t die. He just couldn’t. A world without Lance wasn’t one he wanted to live in. He’d give up his own life long before allowing for Lance to. Words were beginning to become muffled, he could still discern what everyone was saying, but none of it mattered if it meant that Lance wasn’t coming back. Intrusive thoughts only continued to pile on top of each other, as the words from Acxa entered his ears as to how there was no use. She was right. There wasn’t anything any of them could do. This was reality, and nothing went as planned. Anyone could die at any moment, any day, anytime, without even the littlest bit of notice. Keith was going to lose someone who cared for him all over again. They always left him behind, no matter how many years passed, new people he met. It never changed. He was moments away from allowing himself to truly fall into despair, until the warm familiar tone of Lance’s voice entered his ears. 

 

_“...Take me home, and the two of us can share in True love’s kiss. It’s the most powerful thing in the world. Don’t you know that?”_

 

Snapping completely back into the moment, his eyes widened slightly before he looked up at Romelle, the smallest of smiles appearing on his features. The words practically fell out of his mouth as the answer finally came to him. 

“True love’s kiss.” 

“What?” Romelle’s voice came out soft, astonished even.

“It’s the most… powerful thing in the world.” 

Keith’s tone softened as he reminisced on those words, some of the earliest ones he and Lance had exchanged. His eyes only gravitating right back to Lance, as he reached and gently running the back of his hand against Lance’s cheek. 

“Yes… Of course! That has to be!” 

Romelle went around the couch in an instant, which made Keith back up but not stray too far as she leaned over Lance once more. Placing one of her hand on top of Lance’s, she leaned down slowly, hovering over his lips before pressing her own against them. She kissed him for a few moments, before pulling herself back, only to see that his state hadn’t changed. Fear struck her as she leaned back in to give it another shot, thinking that maybe she just did it wrong. Nothing changed in the slightest. He had only managed to turn colder even underneath her warm lips. Each attempt continued to result in the same result. Just as lifeless as before. 

“It’s… It’s not working!” 

The clock began to chime, alerting everyone within the ballroom that midnight was approaching, and time was quickly running out. It was like watching the last few grains of an hourglass falling down through the small exit, knowing that there was no stopping it. Lotor didn’t hold back the maniacal laughter as his own happy ending was only mere moments away from becoming true. An malevolent smirk across his face he decided it was well worth it to speak up, since it was becoming painfully obvious they weren’t going to succeed. 

“You’ll never save him now. Once the clock strikes 12…” Lotor’s tone only lifted in exhilaration, as those chimes only increased in intensity, the only sound ringing throughout the ballroom. His voice then lowered to only a whisper. “He’ll be dead.” 

Keith was barely gripping onto reality, his mind quickly falling into the pits of despair as everything is becoming more real by each passing moment. Lance's cold skin, how his chest doesn't rise or fall as he lays there motionless, lifeless. Romelle desperately trying to save him with yet another kiss and it's useless. Nothing will bring the light back into that skin, open up those eyes, or make him come back. 

Romelle’s eyes met with where Lance lay once more, as she pulled back from her last attempt. She only needed to think on it for a small period of time before the only alternative arose to her, there was no disputing it. 

“Unless….” 

She turned to look at Keith, who’s eyebrows were furrowed and his heart only continuing to stutter in his chest. His eyes moved to Lance, before back to Romelle, trying to read what answer she had so they could revive him. She didn’t even need to utter a single word for Keith to get it. Romelle was indicating that he was the only one who could give him True love’s kiss. That somehow _he_ was Lance’s true love. 

“That’s… That’s not possible. I-I….. It… It couldn’t be me.” 

“But you’re the only one who could-” 

“I-I’ve… I’ve only known him for such a short… period of time it-” 

Both Romelle and Keith’s voices began to overlap each other as they tried to argue it out within the fraction of time they had left. Lance really was going to lose his life due to her if she didn’t say anything. Allura had to take it on for herself to make sure that this wasn’t the end of their story. She’d have to give up Keith, for the sake of this boy they barely knew. That weight would forever weigh on her if she didn’t muster up the strength to do it. She couldn’t delay, or allow herself to fluctuate. This was her choice. Taking in a deep breath she spoke loudly, to make for damn certain that they both heard her. 

“Kiss him Keith. It’s alright.” 

Keith’s eyes darted around the room, from Allura, to Romelle, and back to Lance before his body moved on its own back to Lance’s side. The clock still chimed loudly in the background, as if it was taunting him to pressure him into rushing this; which he really needed to. Time was running out faster than he could anticipate. Lifting his hand up once more, he brushed it against that very same cheek. He could only speak in a whisper, one last desperate plea, but outwardly towards Lance; before what he believed to be hopeless. 

“Lance… Please…” 

Keith paused, his voice shaking as he forced himself to continue. 

“Don’t leave me.” 

Even in that lowered voice, his words were truly portraying his genuine feelings. Carefully cradling Lance’s neck beneath his hand, he propped his head up to a better position as he mentally prepared himself for the inevitable. Seconds away from kissing Lance, and yet never wishing for it to happen like this. Keith felt with all certainty that he was going to do it, and the end result would still be the same. He couldn’t allow those feelings to cease his actions, as he finally leaned down. Barely even an inch away from Lance’s lips, he found himself still staring, despite being unable to meet with those eyes he wished to see open one last time. That thought alone gave him the complete courage go for it, carefully pressing a kiss to his lips, as if they were more precious than any jewel could be.

The clock finally clanged out it’s loudest ring, indicating that 12 had finally hit, the thunder surrounding it, if not making it more intense. Keith held on for a few moments, having wrapped an arm around his figure to while doing so. Finally pulling himself back, his gaze moving down onto exactly what he had expected. Lance was still lifeless. Just as cold as before, without a drop of life in him. His heart sunk to the pits of his stomach, as he thoughts turned dark in an instance. Everyone in the ballroom had that same feeling, except for Lotor who was absolutely enthralled by this outcome. It was exactly what he was wishing for, which meant only his dream had come true. 

Dreams don’t tend to last for those undeserving. Lance’s body began to fill with air, desperate for the thing his body had been lacking for that period of time. His eyes fluttered open, his vision blurry for only a few seconds before the one person he had been hoping for came into view. Keith. It was Keith. Keith had saved him and had been kissing him mere moments before. His eyes met with those grey ones that glistened brighter than ever as they shared that locked gaze once more. Lance really couldn’t take his eyes off of Keith. A soft and heartfelt smile appeared on his face, which only leaked into his aura and his eyes as he spoke, placing his hand onto Keith’s chest. 

“I… I knew it was you. It had to be you.” 

Lance could care less how weak his body felt, he wasn’t about to lose this moment, this chance, to get exactly what he had been dreaming of. He didn’t get to reciprocate the last time, and there was _no way_ he’d allow that to be the only kiss. It had to be a real one. Leaning up quickly he pressed another one onto Keith’s lips, which Keith reciprocated without a moment’s notice, wrapping his arms around Lance once more as they brought each other into a tight embrace. For once his biggest fear hadn’t come true. Lance didn’t go anywhere. He came right back to him and he was alive, breathing, and right there in his arms. Keith couldn’t see himself ever letting go again. 

The ballroom erupted with applause, most everyone happy with the fact that Lance had returned from that state he had been stuck in. Romelle had the brightest smile on her face, thankful that they hadn’t lost Lance due to Lotor’s intervention. Allura on the other hand felt defeated by a man that had only known Keith for such a small period of time. Had she really been doing everything wrong this whole time? Did those 5 years really mean nothing to Keith? Maybe she had been playing herself for a fool the whole time. Trusting in him to rectify his mistake and yet seeing them on top of each other like that, Lance only in a towel at the time. She couldn’t believe herself for falling for that trick with the heart flower wreath. She believed in a future she’d never have. Keith showing that kind of romantic side to her was everything she had dreamed of from him. The type of Romance she dreamed of she supposed would always be just that. A dream. 

Lotor couldn’t stand for all of this happiness any longer. It was revolting, made his blood absolutely boil as he continued to listen to all of this cheering over such a “happy ending”. He’d see to it himself to change that. Even if it meant going with the only plan he had left. Due to everyone, including Acxa’s distraction, he swiftly removed the blade from her grasp and pointed it back towards her. She defensively moved back, unable to oppose him with that sword in his grasp. 

Making a full turn around, aiming the weapon towards the lovers, Keith without delay moved Lance behind himself. He had nearly lost him once, he wasn’t about to risk losing him again. He kept Lance within arms length, making sure to keep a hand on him to make certain he was still there. Lance on the other hand grasped onto Keith’s jacket just barely, still in a weakened state but was recovering as more time passed. He didn’t even get a moment to rest and now he was dealing with something even more sinister. 

“Ha! You think True love’s kiss _really_ is the most powerful thing in the world? I’ll show you the true meaning… of _power_. You have no _idea_ who you’re dealing with.” 

Making his way towards the crowd of people, Lotor turned in a circle to assure they all backed away from him as he began to prepare himself for his last resort. 

“Back up! And prepare… for my main event.” 

Romelle and Acxa quickly made their way down, as Keith and Lance strayed behind, only watching as they only got blown away from Lotor’s spell as he slammed the rapier into the ground. Flames began to flare up in all directions, as even the outliers began to get hit by the effects of it. It encased the previously robed male as a whole, as he only grew in size as the flames rose higher. No one could have missed the mix of purple and red flames that was displayed in front of them, as they danced around scorching the wooden floor below it. Lotor was now in the shape of this large, fully formed dragon. Not a pretty one either. Short thin neck beneath his head with the sharp of a crown as his horns. Sharp claws digging into the ground beneath him, his body hovering inches away surface as he towered above everyone within the ballroom. A pair of wings atop his back, smaller than an average dragon, but those details didn’t matter. He strived to be intimidating, and that was the thing that mattered.

“I’ve grown quite tired of all of this talk of true love’s kiss… All of this sappy nonsense… It’s absolutely unbearable how long I’ve had to sit through this.” 

The dragon now began to slither in the lovers direction, continuing to speak of his diabolical plan as to how exactly he’d keep his throne. No one in his wake would have survived the wrath of those enlarged claws and heavyset body. He needed an excuse to explain himself, since all of this evidence was still hanging in the air. Lotor continued to speak, everyone backing away as much as they could from the large beast. Each time he took another step forward, his feet pounded into the floor, causing for the room to shake beneath everyone. 

“I say… what if… a large… ferocious beast appeared and… killed everyone? And the poor defenseless King Lotor could only watch. He couldn’t save them!” 

It was Keith’s turn to feel his blood begin to boil from underneath the surface, keeping Lance close but still behind him at all times. If anything was to happen he’d make sure he was hit by it long before Lance ever was. Lotor put his long bony clawed fingers together as he decided to make a suggestion as to where to begin. Turning his head as his eyes locked on Lance, his second eyelid only sliding over his eyeball as a grin appeared on his face. 

“I was thinking… What if we started off with the boy who _ruined everything_?” 

Pushing Lance back carefully, Keith took a step or so forward, the words coming out of him without even having to think about it. 

“Over. my. dead. body.” 

Lotor moved his gaze straight to Keith, considering the option of just aiming for him instead, and inevitably deciding it was the better one. His shoulders moved up as if he was shrugging, before he reached out and picked Keith up like a he was plucking a rose from a bush. Keith had no way of resisting it as those large sharp claws dug into his clothes and wrapped around his body, leaving him only able to struggle in his grasp. Pushing with all of his might against of those large fingers, he couldn’t loosen it even a little, as Lotor began to move towards the rather large window panes of the ballroom. 

“Come along now Lance…. Unless you’d like to miss this ending where _He dies due to your inability to save him…_ All you are is weak and pathetic after all. Can’t even protect him when he needs you the most.” 

Keith couldn’t allow for Lance to put himself into that kind of danger, even if it mean that his own life would be lost in the process he had to do something before it was too late. He had nothing on his person that could stop Lotor from taking him away, but before he busted through the wall and only made his way upward, he managed to get one desperate set of words out, in the hopes to keep Lance safe. 

“Lance! Stay away! Don’t-” 

Keith didn’t even get a chance to finish that desperate attempt, as he was finally whisked away. Glass shattered all around Keith and Lotor, as Lotor climbed out of the ballroom and began making his way upward, only going higher and higher up the tower with the male in his grasp. Lance watching in horror as Keith was whisked away from his sight range, before something else began to bubble up inside of him. There wasn’t a word to describe it, but it made his heart race and his skin burn as he knew what he had to do. Regardless of Keith’s final plea, he couldn’t allow for his dream to be taken away. Making his way forward he rushed down and picked up the discarded rapier, removing his jacket from atop his shoulders and tossing it to the side, rushing to the broken windows and glancing up to see where exactly he was going. This was going to be a rather difficult endeavor, he had never done anything like this before and yet he knew exactly what he needed to. 

Making his way to the balcony, still wielding the sword in his grasp he began to climb up the side, his body practically moving on its own. He was out of breath, heart racing like no other moment in his life, fearful for an outcome he never wished to come. Lance’s hands only ached as he continued to force them forward, grasping onto the next closest thing. Each time he had to try to grab onto a surface, he had to make sure he could place the rapier down as a support before pulling himself up. He never realized how much strength it took to pull up his own body until these very instances, but he kept doing it over and over. The rain caused for his feet to slip at moments, but he couldn’t allow himself to falter. Keith was going to die if he didn’t make it up there, he had to make it up there. Lance knew he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if Keith died due to his inability to make it up there and save him. Lotor’s words would not become true. Not on his watch. 

Rain battering down against their skin and clothes, Lotor could only await the arrival of Lance, the one who managed to steal away everything he had worked for in an instant. As those thoughts began to run wild within his head, that grip around Keith only tightened, causing for the breath to be taken right out of him. A harsh cough escaped his body, refusing to back down from trying to get out of that grip. He didn’t care how high they were, all he needed was for Lance not to come. He couldn’t bear the idea of Lance putting himself in danger for his sake, he couldn’t even protect himself right now, how could he even consider being able to do anything for Lance? 

“Are you…. fucking…. insane?!” Keith wasn’t thinking, his mind racing in all kinds of directions as he continued to search for a way out. Provoking Lotor to let him go in this sort of fashion could save his life for all he knew. 

“Insane…? Oh dear boy.. I may be spiteful, vindictive and very large but… never insane… ” 

Before either could exchange any more words, a sharp sensation suddenly hit against Lotor’s lower half, as a blade was stabbed into his skin. The only one that could injured him in this state due to it being the very same one that conjured it. It was only to Lotor’s delight that it was the very person he was hoping for. Lance. 

“Oh look, it’s your knight and shining armor. You thought he wouldn’t come to save you huh? And yet…” 

Lance caught sight of the tail shifting and preparing to slam down on him with all of it’s might, wanting to either crush him or sending him flying off the building. Making swift action he grabbed onto one of the pillars and grasped onto it with all of his might. This was a lot more difficult one handed, but he lacked the very sheath that would make it so he wouldn’t have to be stuck in this situation. His chest only heaved as the effects of pulling himself up the side of a building without any sort of gear, one handedly were beginning to hit him. _No. Not right now_. This would have to wait it couldn’t slow him down. He wouldn’t allow it. 

“Lance! Lance you… you idiot! Go back!”

“No!” 

Lance’s voice boomed beneath the pouring rain and the thunder that struck nearby them, practically silencing the weather. He could only watch as Lotor continued to make his way up that building, leaving Lance no choice but to continue to follow. It was a battle of endurance just to continue to pull himself up, forcing his entire body weight up in a desperate attempt to save Keith. This was nothing like what he had ever done before, nothing to prepare him for this moment. The only thing pushing him forward was the will in his body and the adrenaline coursing through his blood. 

“If he’s your knight… guess that makes you the _Damsel in Distress_ huh… Keep up now Lance! It’s time to bring this story to the peak.” 

The dragon finally crawled it’s way all the way to the top of the tower, wrapping one of his hands around the long tip as laughter was the only thing to be heard for miles. Lance found there was increasingly less places to hold onto let alone steady his foot on so he could continue up, but he was so close. Keith was within his eyes range and he couldn’t lose sight of him now. The wind began to blow against his skin, pushing the rain in a different direction as he wrapped himself around yet another pillar as Lotor leaned down to get a look. He chuckled at how small he looked as he attempted to stab him right in the eye and missed by a few inches due to trying to keep himself from flying off the building. This was ever so amusing in Lotor’s eyes, seeing someone such as Lance ‘trying his very best’ to save his one and only. Those very thoughts brought a sour taste to his mouth. 

“Are you at the edge of your seat Lance? Only dying to see how this all turns out? Whether or not you’ll get your happy ending or if… by your very own hands see this…” Lotor pauses, holding Keith out at arms length as a heavy glare reached him, small hands beating against his claws, refusing to give up. Forcing another tight squeeze around his figure, Keith’s breath was taken out of him in an instant, as he grew weaker each time it happened. The world was spinning around him, his air running out as the grip became relentless.

“Life be taken away?” 

Lance only watching Keith being put in that state only allowed for the already rushing adrenaline to increase as his eyes quickly darted around each part of Lotor’s body. He had to find an area of weakness, pinpoint it and hit it with all of his might. Time was running out as he knew Lotor was reaching what he would consider the climax of the story. Anxiety only began to building up with Lance’s body, as his mind raced to find an answer, some sort of solution that would fix it all. His mind was blank and his hands were shaking as the cold water continued to make contact with his skin, freezing him to his core. Lance was beginning to feel hopeless, listening to that diabolical laughter continuing to fill the air. Closing his eyes he took in a deep careful breath, forcing himself to calm down and to focus on a deeper level. The ending, his ending all hung on the very action he chose in order to save Keith’s life. Feeling a form of peace despite all of the danger, despite everything holding onto this moment by the smallest of threads he snapped his eyes open. 

Lance’s focus was more on point than ever as he locked eyes with a spot on Lotor’s body that glowed purple when he breathed in and faded when he breathed out. This had to be exactly what he was looking for. Focusing in on it, his eyes locked on it as he made any sounds other than the the beating of his heart in his ears fade out he shifted the blade in his grasp. This was risky, but it was his only shot, and he had to do it just right. As soon as Lotor turned in his direction again, giving him full access to the spot in particular he thrust the blade forward, propelling it through the air and directly into his heart. The sword stabbed right through him, easily making mincemeat of his skin as his grasp released and Keith was tossed up, only having seconds before wrapping his arms around the tip that fell over along with Lotor. 

Lotor could quickly feel his life fading as the blade continued to stay in place, barely holding onto nearby where Keith clung onto with his life. His life was quickly fading, but there was still an ounce of strength left in him as he lifted his hand to grab for Keith once again. Lance didn’t care whether or not his foot slipped, he had to end it once and for all. Rushing across the slanted building structure, risking everything he made his way straight to the rapier while his attention was caught by Keith. Grasping onto the handle once more, he twisted the blade deeper into that weakened heart. Lotor could only scream out in pain, gasping desperately on each small bit of air that remained in his system. Lance put himself into a sturdier stance before ripping the blade out of him, blood pouring out of the wound instantaneously. 

With that Lotor collapsed, falling off of the building and taking a few chunks down with him before his body slammed into another smaller tower. This caused him to completely burst into flames, and slowly shift back to his normal form an arm outstretched. This couldn’t be happening, he had worked so hard to achieve everything he had and yet someone who couldn’t have known how to fight had slain him. The fire burned against his skin, causing for it to bubble and sizzle beneath the very blaze that had brought him this power in the first place. “This place… truly is… cursed..” Were the last words to come out of him before he was left as nothing more than smoke, ash, and broken dreams. 

“Sh...Shit! Lance- I… I can’t hold on-!” 

Keith had managed to keep his grip tight on the broken tip of the building, but he was quickly slipping as the water made it difficult to hold on. His legs were swaying back and forth doing everything he could in an attempt to pull himself back up onto it or something. He couldn’t hold on any longer. His fingers were beginning to come off one by one until he finally slipped off and began to plummet down right into Lance’s arms. This caused for Lance to lose his footing and fall onto his back, sliding down the building at increasingly fast speeds. Both were holding onto each other for dear life as they were sure they were going to descend to their deaths. However the two of them finally snag onto something, forcing the two to a complete stop. 

Lance and Keith were breathing in complete unison, both trying to process the situation as they stared down at what might have been their fate if they hadn’t stopped. It took a moment for it to hit them, as they met each other's gaze as they always did. They were alive. They had really made it out alive and they were really right next to each other, living, breathing, high up on a building but overall survived. Finally kicking in, euphoria washed over the both of them as they burst into a soft fit of laughter together. It was the strangest form either had experienced and it lasted for quite a bit. Neither of them had realized it before they both noticed how little space there was between the two of them. Their noses practically touching, bodies pressed together as Lance cradled Keith in his arms, as a smirk adorned Lance’s features now. 

“And you said _I_ was the one always falling off of things. Are you sure this isn’t _your_ habit Keith?” 

Keith didn’t answer and instead pulled Lance into a kiss, wrapping an arm around his neck as they both allowed themselves to dive deep into the moment. He only allowed it to be short lived as he pulled himself back, but kept close so they could go right back into it as soon as possible. He needed to add in his own remark on the matter at hand, even if he was in denial. 

“Don’t get used to it.” 

“Why wouldn’t I get used to it? I think I like having you in _my_ arms for a change.” 

“Well it isn’t gonna happen again after this.” Keith wasn’t entirely against the idea of it happening again, but it was unlikely after this instance. Or at least he wouldn't allow it to happen so easily.

“I wouldn’t be too sure of that.” 

A small bout of laughter escaped Lance’s lips once more as he brought a hand up to Keith’s face, cupping his cheek unable to tear his eyes away from the male before him. He could see that Keith was considering rebutting his words with a statement of his own, but decided to cut him off once again. They both fell back into that kiss with ease, only pulling each other closer within that pouring rain before it finally taper off. Sure, neither of them were sure how they’d get off of this roof and back to safety, but they would manage it either way. 

 

\- ♡♡♡♡♡ -

 

Back in the ballroom Allura found herself walking towards the discarded purple jacket on the floor, seeing how it was crumpled up and how the fabric was creased now. Bending down to its level she picked it up only to realize she recognized the very jacket in question. She wondered why it looked so familiar, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. A sigh escaped her lips as her dress puffed up around her, beginning to look at it in deeper detail. Of course Keith was the type to inscribe his name on his clothes even, or at least his first one. Even on a what used to be a white suit. It was like the seal on her heart had been ripped clean off as tears began to roll down her cheeks. 

Everything about it hurt, how someone either of them barely knew managed to swipe him up from beneath her without warning. How five years managed to be throw away like it meant nothing to him. Balling her hands into fists while holding onto the jacket, she could only look down as the tears continued to fall. She played right into Keith’s hands, really thinking that he was trying to show his love for her. Allura’s vision began to turn blurry as her silent crying began to turn into full on sobbing, every bit of realization hitting her at once. She didn’t even realize there was another in front of her until a soft but gentle voice resonated near her. 

“Beautiful lady… Why are you so sad?” 

Allura lifted her head up, her eyes to only be met with those soft purple ones against that pale skin, her blond hair pulled back into two separate pigtails. She couldn’t even muster the strength to speak as a hand reached out and carefully wiped away those tears on her cheeks. Romelle provided her with the warmest smile she could muster, as she carefully held Allura’s face in her hands. 

“I… I just… I can’t… I can’t…” 

“You know, we could always make our own ending.” 

Allura’s eyes widened, her tears slowing down as she tried to understand what exactly Romelle was trying to say here. She blinked a few times, not processing the situation as well as she normally would have before Romelle rose back to her feet, holding a hand out to her. She was radiant and beaming with confidence in the way she held herself as always. Allura couldn’t bring herself to look away from such a lovely sight. Discarding the jacket as it has once been before, she reached up and took the grasp of that offered hand before suddenly being pulled up right into her arms. Her body crashed into Romelle’s for only a moment, before their eyes met once more and something sparked between the two of them. 

“You’re the fairest maid I’ve ever met.” 

“Was I made to finish your duet~?” Allura chimed in, singing rather than speaking as they couldn’t take their eyes off of each other. Budding feelings continued to grow as Allura took a few steps back, placing her hand atop Romelle’s to allow their fingertips to touch. 

“And in years we’ll come to reminisce~” Romelle continued to brighten up as it seemed that maybe the one she was looking for wasn’t the one she had initially found. With ease Allura was picking up on this duet that had been in her heart for years. It was something that she knew the person her _true_ love would know the other half. 

“How we came to love~”

“And grew and grew love~” “Since first we knew love through True Love's Kiss!”

The last part they had sang together, Romelle catching on with ease since it was her song, but Allura on the other hand a bit appalled she managed to keep up with that. She wasn’t even sure how she knew the lyrics, and yet in the end they had sung that last part together like as if it was meant to be. Romelle clasped onto both of Allura’s hands, the brightest smile appearing on her face as it finally occurred to her. 

“You’re the one I’ve been searching for! My… My hearts duet. The… The love of my life. I’ve been looking for you for so long. I…” 

“Allura. It’s Allura.” 

“Allura! Please, let us be wed by the next morning!” 

Allura didn’t have to think about it for long, her heart already soaring at all of these wonderful romantic advances, let alone how they managed to share something like that. She nodded and without warning Romelle was already lifting her above herself, spinning her in a circle as the softest laughter escaped her lips. Placing her back down she entangled their fingers together as she began to run, Allura trailing behind quickly as they made their way back to the portal to Andalasia. 

As soon as they arrived Allura learned the wonders of her world, and was completely enamored by it in an instant. Everything was just as she wished and dreamed of, as if she was whisked away right into her fantasy. Sure it wasn’t the person she had expected by her side, but there was something about Romelle that made it just right. 

By the next morning as promised, two were already within a cathedral, completely dressed in white with a priest not even a few feet away from them, allowing for the two to get married. When they were finally given the okay to kiss, Romelle leaned in first, Allura about to before her phone began to go off, and she glanced at it only to throw it to the side allowing for it to smash into pieces. She’d never need that thing again anyways. She had everything she wanted right here, right in front of her. 

Pulling Romelle forward, Allura leaned her down before pressing a kiss onto her lips, making the marriage official as everyone began to cheer. Romelle got the dream girl to finish her duet, while Allura was given all of the romance she had waited for her whole life. 

 

\- ♡♡♡♡♡♡ -

 

About six months had passed since everything had been resolved—Romelle and Allura found their own happiness in each other, just as Keith and Lance had finally being able to be together. Everything had been working out entirely in their favor on every instance. Sure, Keith was still a divorce lawyer, but was actively searching for another job. Keith had made sure that they tried out dating long before even considering moving into the marriage zone, realizing that perhaps there might be more to their relationship than had initially met the eye. When it came to this sort of thing, he loved it when he was dead wrong. 

Lance was an absolute dream to live with, be with, spend each and every moment with and was never overbearing despite his constant small bouts of worry. He always made sure not to ask too much of Keith and give his distance when it was needed. Sure he was there at almost every corner, but was willing and able to handle situations when needed. It had taken some time to really teach him each and every little thing about how the world worked. Most of the things were the same, as common as it was here as it was where he came from. Other things confused and amazed him simultaneously. Keith couldn’t get enough of Lance’s excitement when it came to the little things. 

Lance’s favorite place became the antique store that was only a few blocks away from their apartment, which he began to frequent but always asked Keith before getting anything. He had managed to acquire a job as a tailor, at a rather high end store hand sewing suits at a considerable salary. Any suit that Keith owned at this point had been touched up by Lance’s subtleties, whether it be an embellishment or embroidery. He really did have a passion for adding that sort of thing to clothes. Despite Lance having his own funds, Keith insisted on paying for things on multiple occasions. On others Lance would argue it with him in order to be allowed to take care of it this time, and Keith would have to back down. 

There was always something new or different that Lance would bring up once he had gotten home, speaking of some sort of situation that happened at his job. It was usually something simple, whether it be a request he received or a new client that he made. Even if it was a old one he always managed to have something to say about it. Certain days he would be less talkative, but Keith never minded. There were usually clear signs on the differences between his good and bad days. Even with Lance’s positive outlook on things, he still had some days where he wasn’t in the best of places, but Keith was there for him in the ways he could be. 

On those types of days, depending on whether it was during the night or early in the morning, he’d offer an ear to him if he wanted to talk about it, or just to be near him. Whatever it was Lance needed, Keith did what he could, wanting to bring back that favorite aura of his. Most of the time Lance would whip up breakfast since sleeping in just wasn’t something he tended to do, but on occasion Keith would surprise him. Kisses were _always_ the reward he got, along with a pair of arms around his waist and a chin on his shoulder. These simple little moments were special, no matter how often they happened. Keith always craved more. 

As more time passed, Keith found himself met with a dilemma that he just didn't have the answer for. He wasn’t a romantic, and never really thought in that sort of way, but he wanted to have this go off without a hitch. Work out exactly as he needed it to. Finding time to be able to spend together for long enough to pull off an entire date grew more difficult with their clashing schedules, but he had finally gotten a chance after 3 weeks of no luck. This was the first step leading into the scenario he was trying to plan out in his head. He had no idea where to start besides this point, but he had to figure out one thing first. 

“Hey Lance?” 

“Mmmm?” Lance hummed out from the kitchen, washing the food residue off of the dishes from the meal they had just eaten together. It was a calm and peaceful kind of morning, everything going steadily and smoothly as it should. Both of them finally had the day off, and it was a really nice feeling to just get to spend the whole day with Lance. It had been awhile. Seeing as he was leaned over the sink, Keith made his way over to his side and began to dry off the dishes he had cleaned and put them back in their respective places. 

“How’d you like to go on a date tonight?” Keith finally spoke up, as he reached up to put up a plate, only for the sink to be shut off and arms to be wrapped around him. 

“Wh-Whoa Lance! I’m gonna break this if-” 

“Yes! I’ve been waiting for this night _all_ week Keith. All I want is to go on a date with you.” 

Keith didn’t even try to hold back the fond smile before he finally replaced the dish to its respective place and reached to pat Lance’s back a little. The physical affection was still something he had to get used to, even if it had been six months since they started dating. Keith wasn’t as great at keeping up with the dates, but Lance always knew how long it had been since the very first day they kissed. It was something he kept near and dear to his heart, and Keith wished he was better about it. Sometimes he couldn’t help but wonder whether or not he was doing the right thing when it came to Lance, if he should figure out ways to be more romantic or show him how he feels. He’d nearly brought someone else he thought he loved into a loveless marriage; the kind he dealt with on a daily basis. That feeling hung over his head a lot of the time, but Lance always snapped him back into reality before he dug too deep into that feeling. 

“Do you want to choose this time?” 

“Mmm… dinner and a movie?” 

“Again?” 

“I really like the moving pictures. The first time you brought me to see one it was so… amazing. I’d really like to see one of those…” Lance tapped his chin, lost on the word that Keith had explained to him on the previous date they had. He knew it started with an A, and he could remember that Keith had explained that the characters weren’t real and humans voiced over them, which was different he supposed. The talking animal movies were always his favorites, since they reminded him so much of how he used to live. His eyes would always fill with a glow showing his excitement and happiness with one look. Keith would never get over the feeling it brought him when he got to see his expression like that. 

“Animated?” 

“Yeah that!” 

“We can see another animated film. One with animals I’m guessing?” 

Lance’s eyes were practically at that state and they weren’t even anywhere close to heading out to go on this aforementioned date. Keith knew his likes and dislikes so well at this point, he always picked up on the little things about Lance and his personality. His walk alone spoke so much of what kind of person he was, how he’d hold himself high, but not as if he was better than anyone else. He was constantly brimming with confidence that not only inspired others, but brought the best out of Keith. Resisting the temptation to kiss Lance at ever instance was a battle within itself, which he was sure Lance wouldn’t say no to but he couldn’t allow himself to be excessive. Those kinds of things were special. 

“Okay Okay. Do you wanna pick my outfit I’m guessing?” 

Lance’s expression shifted to a grin leaning towards a smirk as leaned towards Keith and even purposely bumped into him. Getting to have these kinds of moments were everything to him, and he’d always take advantage of them at every instance he got them. Lance couldn’t help himself but to be a bit mischievous about it. Poking fun at him was a pastime for the both of them. 

“If I really picked the outfit I’d like you to wear, I’m not sure we could go out.” 

“Lance.” 

“Aw come on. Can’t you let me have just a little fun?” 

“I _do_ and you know that.” 

Pulling himself away from Keith, Lance finished up with the task at and washing his hands off after handling those things. Sure he had just put the same hands before they were cleaned onto Keith’s clothing, but that wasn’t too relevant right? Slipping right back next to Keith, he reached down and linked their hands together before leading him back to their now shared bedroom. Getting to sleep on a bed was much more pleasant than the couch. Not to say it was a horribly uncomfortable option, he was sure Keith would never intentionally do that but the bed was much warmer and soft. 

Entering the room, seeing how the sun illuminated only certain sections of the room, gently allowing it’s warm yellow glow to be shone upon pieces of furniture. The curtains were shut, but only a sliver was allowed through the middle, while the left side allowed most of the light in. Just enough to make it so it wasn’t unbearable, but also to where they wouldn’t have to use light switch. Guiding him back over to their bed, Keith nearly protested the idea of crawling right back into it. Lance had a different idea, not allowing for him to speak as he swiftly tackled him onto the mattress, a soft sound escaping the male beneath him. This wasn’t the end of it yet. 

There was no way he was about to lose this opportunity, already managing to throw him off once, there was no point in not continuing this pattern. His hands quickly making their way down to Keith’s sides, he couldn’t allow himself to stop now that he had started. Keith’s eyes widened when he realized what was about to happen, but it was too late. 

“L-Lance wait-” 

Lance began to tickle Keith with no restraint, knowing that if he was to hold back for even a moment that Keith would get the better of him. Laughter bounced off of the walls of the room, beginning to get louder the longer this went on. This wasn’t the kind of thing Keith was accustomed to, so his reactions were unmitigated when it came to the action. He tried to get away from the wrath of Lance’s attack on his sides, shakily lifting his hands up and placing them atop his shoulders. Keith then finally rolled the two of them over, causing Lance to yelp as they flipped positions. 

“What… What was that for?” Keith was a little out of breath, that sudden bout of laughter had managed to knock the wind out of him. 

“Well, it’s only fair! You unleashed an attack on me the other day.” 

“That’s because you’re an easy target Lance.” 

This made Lance’s cheeks puff out a little, but he reached up and snaked his arms around Keith’s neck, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek. He only really was excessive with the kisses if they weren’t on the lips. Those kinds were special and really only meant for moments that they _truly_ wanted to show each other their love. It was a mutual understanding they shared, even if the words were never put out there.

 

\- ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡ -

 

The date went as Keith had hoped it would turn out, getting multiple chances to hold onto Lance’s hand and perhaps get exactly what he needed figured out. However it became more obvious that the world must be working against him for the hand he got to hold was the _wrong_ one almost the whole night. Until finally when they were headed home he got the chance to finally hold onto his left hand. Keith had to be nimble with his actions, making sure not to cause any rhyme or reason for Lance to question it. It went off without a hitch, and he still got to hold that hand all the way home. 

After that day, a week or two passed before they even got a chance to have a long period of alone time like that again. Keith had _finally_ managed to find another job, which would make him more available and bring him the ability to spend more time with Lance. It had been unbearable continuing with being a divorce lawyer, even if it did bring in the funds they needed, he wanted to be able to enjoy his days with Lance more. He was the sole reason Keith could still handle working there at this point. Ending relationships was something he wanted to put in the past, and instead was warming up to the idea of helping fix them. Becoming a marriage counselor sounded like a much better plan in his book. 

Giving his two weeks notice to his boss, the man looked at him before folding his hands over each other and intertwining his fingers, giving him one final condition in order to truly accept this. 

“I need you to work one more case. As soon as you complete it, you will no longer be part of this law firm. Is that understood?” 

Keith could already feel the dread hanging over his head, suspecting that this had to be some sort of _horribly_ difficult case. He also couldn’t lose this job before he could start the new one, so he reluctantly accepted it. A manila file was slid over in his direction, a last name written on the tab indicating who exactly he was dealing with. He wasn’t sure whether or not he should feel offended about this. 

“Sir… pardon my questioning this but… are you giving this case to me because it’s… not your typical marriage?” He stressed his words as he spoke, trying to indicate what exactly he meant. 

“And if it is?” 

“I…” It wasn’t like he could _really_ protest. Keith needed to hold onto this job until his new position opened up. “I’ll do my best.” 

With that he left the office, file in hands, unsatisfied with the result of the conversation. He made his way back to his own desk, opening it up before beginning to read the details. It was of two men, who were having marital issues and were trying to get a divorce, however one refused to actually sign the papers. He began to read deeper into the details and it only made him more aggravated that he had given this to him because of his own relationship. He wanted to march right back into that office and rip his boss a new one. 

At this point Keith had taught Lance the ways of the world, and had even acquired a cellphone for his other half so they could stay in contact. Pulling out his own he began to type out a message, sending it his way without too much thought. He was going to need a night out at this rate.

 

K: Hey. I’m gonna go out tonight, alright?

L <3: if thats what u need 2 do i mean just b safe!! 

K: I know. I’ll be home late probably. 

L <3: i know love, i’ll be waiting for you 

K: You have work tomorrow. Rest. 

L <3: noooooo imma wait 4 u 

K: You’ll regret it in the morning. 

L <3: [kiss emoji and 3 blue hearts] not as much as i’ll regret going to sleep w/o u there 

K: Still try to sleep if you can. 

L <3: fiiiiiine 

K: <3

L <3: <3 

 

Keith really didn’t tend to drink much, especially with the addition of Lance in his life he always preferred to be in a better state of mind. This was weighing heavily on his conscience, and maybe he’d get the chance to be social. Lance had been _begging_ him to try to make some friends if there was even the slightest opportunity. He had the best intentions when it came to Keith, wanting to be part of his life, but also wanting him to feel free to be around others as well; even if Lance always wanted to hog him and keep him to himself. 

Taking a seat in between two people, he held out a ten in the direction of the bartender, allowing for him to take it before asking for a drink. The person to his right was leaned over the table, a few empty glasses around him and flipped over. The one on his left got up after a few moments, leaving a pile of money on the counter. Holding his drink in his hand, he began to consider moving over a seat as the person suddenly began to sit up and request yet another drink, more cash in his hands. Keith’s eyes widened when he realized that he recognized the guy, but it took him a moment to really make it click. It was the guy from his newly acquired file, the one who was refusing to sign the papers. 

He began to rise from his seat, only for the heavily drunk male to begin speaking to him, as he reached out and grabbed his sleeve, preventing him from leaving. The one who he assumed was Takashi Shirogane began to go on his whole rant about his relationship with someone by the name of Adam. This confirmed it for Keith, as he remembered that being the other person in the file. Keith had only heard him ramble on about Adam for the most part, and how he wasn’t sure what exactly he had messed up. Everything had been fine for awhile, but it started to go downhill quick no matter what he did.

Keith felt himself getting fed up with his complaints, beginning to relate to this Adam guy and why he wanted to divorce him. However it took a moment before he realized that he was in a similar situation to his previous relationship. He decided at this point to cut him off. 

“Well the real question is… how does he know?” 

Shiro’s head was spinning a bit, the alcohol really affecting the way he held himself and how he spoke. His words would slur, and it was hard to stop himself from swaying in his seat. Mind you, he had only been in the bar for less than half an hour. He really wasn’t in the best of places. Adam had gotten a _lawyer_ to force them into the finality of a divorce, and all he wanted was to figure out a way to make it work. He just didn’t know what he was doing wrong. His words were barely coherent, but he still was understanding what Keith was saying and taking it to heart. He wasn’t the type to forget much, even in an intoxicated state. 

“Wh...What..?” 

“How does he… know that you love him?” Keith stated plainly, feeling a bit of deja vu from when Lance said the same words, but with the gender swapped. 

“Well… of… of course he does.” Shiro sat up more now, putting the glass in his hand down as he turned his head to fully look at Keith. 

“But do you show him?” Keith pauses, taking a swig of his drink before continuing his statement. “Or... Is he just left questioning how important he is to you?”

Shiro had his mind blown by the words coming out of Keith, almost snapping out of his intoxicated state to try to get a better idea of what he was saying. It was almost as if he was reading his mind, hearing the exact words Adam had said to him. How could he have known something like that?

“I…”

He couldn’t even attempt to try to form a sentence, the words just not coming to him as he continued to stare at Keith, speechless. 

“You can’t just tell someone you love them. You have to _show_ it. If you _really_ love him, he needs to know from your actions as well. Actions speak louder than words.” 

Shiro nodded, his eyes locked on the person who was the first who was managing to guide him in the right direction. He had been stuck for such a long time as to how to handle this, searching for anyway to make amends with Adam. He couldn’t lose him. 

“Mind uh… telling me your name?” Keith finally asked, not wanting to just blurt his name out and confuse the dazed male. Sure, he probably wouldn’t remember this, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

“Shiro. It’s… It’s Shiro.” 

“It’s nice to meet you Shiro. I’m Keith.” He held a hand out in his direction, not expecting for a prosthetic one to meet his own, but didn’t stop himself from shaking it nonetheless. Keith gave him the friendliest smile he could muster in his direction, finishing up the last of his glass before flipping it over. 

“I’ve… I’ve been in a situation like yours. If you want to fix this you’ve got to show your… Adam that you love him. Don’t just tell him.” Keith paused to put the emphasis on those words and how significant they were in this very moment. “He needs to know that you really do care for him and _want_ to be with him. If you want to as well that is.” 

“You… You know… You’re right.” Shiro placed his hands down onto the counter, attempting to steady himself as he continued to speak. “I’ve… I’ve been going at this wrong. I need to… go… go home and… show him. Like… Like you said. Uh… Keith. Right?” 

“Not in this state. You’re barely even managing to talk to me. Also yes, Keith.” 

“Y...Yeah…” 

“I think you’ve drank enough tonight Shiro.” 

Keith snatched the drink in Shiro’s hand out of his grasp, putting it in a place that he couldn’t reach it as a small complaint escaped the male’s lips. Shaking his head back and forth, the smallest of chuckles escaped him as he pulled some money out of his pocket and placed it both in front of Shiro and in his own place. Moving to Shiro’s side, Keith put an arm underneath him before beginning to help the guy out of the place. 

“Hey… wait…” 

“Did you drive here?” 

“Y...Yeah…” 

“Give me your keys.” 

“Mmmmm… Adam’ll… get… upset with me… if I come home… like this…” 

“Give me your keys _and_ your phone.” Keith was adamant in his words, making sure that he was getting his point across to the intoxicated male. Within about five minutes he received the keys and the phone, glad that there wasn’t a password on the phone. He went ahead and called up the one by the name of Adam, wanting to inform him of Shiro’s whereabouts. 

“Takashi? Takashi where are you?” 

Guess Shiro must have been a nickname or something. Unless he stole someone’s phone, but he didn’t seem to be the type to do that sort of thing. Keith was making his way over to the male’s car, wanting to get him into it so he could make his way back to his place. Hopefully Lance wouldn’t be too thrown off or upset by this choice. 

“Uh… This is Adam right?” 

“Yes? Who is this? Where’s my… where is he?” 

“Shiro’s right here. We went out drinking together and well… he drank a little too much. I was thinking I’d take him back to my place for now.” 

An audible sigh was the only thing that came from the other side of the line, which Keith noted this guy sounded exhausted. It was becoming painfully obvious that Shiro really needed to fix this or else their relationship really would end. 

“I… You’ll keep him safe?” Concern rang through Adam’s tone, along with a hint of hesitance. 

“Yeah. I won’t let anything happen to him, I swear. I’ll make sure he makes it home to you, alright?” 

“Thanks uh… you still didn’t tell me your name.” 

“Keith. It’s Keith.” 

“Thank you Keith.” 

The phone call ended, leaving Keith to tend to Shiro and take him back to his place, and also to give a call to Lance. Lance didn’t seem bothered by it in the slightest, and in fact had set him up a place on the couch where he used to sleep all of the time. He was actually quite glad he was getting to be able to utilize it again for someone else. Keith was pretty glad he had only drank two glasses, or else he really wouldn’t have been able to get back safely. Although he wasn’t the happiest that Lance was still awake, forcing him to head to bed, but going along with him. Lance never liked sleeping without Keith by his side now. 

They made sure to properly set Shiro up on the couch, leaving a small trash can nearby where he slept in case if he vomited and could manage to aim or anything like that. They were lucky that didn’t end up being a problem. 

 

\- ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡ -

 

The next morning Keith woke up before Lance for once, carefully prying himself out of his bear hug as he made his way to the living room to check on their visitor. He hadn’t moved an inch, but was awake rather than asleep, the smallest of groans escaping his lips as he began to sit up. 

“Oh.. my head… where… where am I…?” 

“Hey there. You got really drunk yesterday. Do you remember who I am?” Keith spoke slow and carefully, bending down nearby Shiro’s side as he made sure to lower his tone. 

“Y..Yeah… You’re… You’re… Keith. Right? From the bar?” 

“Yeah. Coffee?” 

“Please.” 

The morning started off rather quiet, just a tame kind of thing as the two enjoyed a nice hot cup of coffee together, and Keith forced a cup of water into Shiro’s hand so he could sober up a little better. He also prepared him a small breakfast, knowing his stomach might still be a bit unsettled from all of the alcohol. Preventing Lance from waking up was also a good plan, but he had to be pretty careful about it. He wasn’t the lightest of sleepers, but would wake up from the right thing if it sounded or if the scent came to him. 

The two entered a conversation about Shiro’s relationship, Keith explaining how the only thing he talked about was how he wanted to fix it somehow. Shiro felt a wave of embarrassment hit him, and apologized for how he acted the night before. Keith dismissed it, not wanting him to fret over that kind of thing too much, and decided to reiterate his words from the night previous. He really put emphasis on the ones he knew were important, based on his interactions and experiences with Lance. He had nearly managed to fix his relationship with such a small thing as giving her a wreath of flowers. Sometimes it was strange to think how a gesture so small could mean so much to someone, but perhaps it was better not to think like that. 

Keith explained in detail these things to Shiro, which clicked with him within such a small period of time. It was obvious from how Shiro was acting and presenting himself when it came to the whole situation that his feelings were true. He hadn’t wanted for the marriage he had with Adam to end, and the only way to fix it was to try to take Keith’s advice. They had gotten a decent way into their conversation, until finally a half asleep Lance emerged from the back, making his way over to Keith and crawling into his lap with no warning. 

“H-Hey! Lance! You know we have uh… company right?” 

“Mmmm… you left…” Lance could care less if Shiro saw him in this position with Keith, and even turned to look in his direction, giving him a tired wave. “G’morning.” 

Shiro made eye contact with Keith, which all he could really do was gesture with his eyes since Lance was occupying both his lap and now his hands. Mostly due to his instinct to wrap his arms around Lance the moment they made contact. It really didn’t occur to him how normal this had become, but it was a pleasant feeling. 

“Good morning. Uh... I’m Shiro by the way.” 

“Mmm… yea… Lance… Keith just said it. What’re you guys talking about…?” His voice barely came out above a whisper, his exhaustion still a big factor in how he was talking and acting. Keith wondered if it was a good plan to tell him, and looked up at Shiro who shrugged a bit before beginning to speak. As soon as it clicked with Lance, he suddenly sat up and leaned in Shiro’s direction, which made the other two jump in response. 

“So you’re in the same situation that Keith was in! Oh oh Keith! Can I?” 

“Lance…” 

“What was his name again?” 

Shiro felt a wave of uncertainty wash over him as he cocked a brow in Keith’s direction, who shrugged a bit before nodding. “It nearly worked for me. You want to keep him? Show him.” 

“....Adam. His name is Adam.” Shiro couldn’t help the way his lips curved up just from saying Adam’s name, his eyes glossing over with tenderness. A different ambience filled the air, making it easy to read that his feelings were dear and true for Adam. 

Lance began to tap his chin, thinking about the best way to convey a message of love to this Adam and how he could make it appear as if Shiro had given it to him. It didn’t take him long to organize that, still having use of his singing to have animals come to his aid and bring exactly what he needed. Now that he was up on his feet, he made his way over to the male with a piece of paper and a pen, insisting that he wrote a love letter of sorts. 

“Convey all of your feelings here. Tell him about your favorite memory, or something that reminded you of him. Anything to show that well… you care about him. How else will he know that he’s your love?” 

Lance’s words were compelling and strong in the mind of Shiro, and made it so he had written something out like he never had before. It wouldn’t be genuine unless it came directly from his own mind and his own two hands. He just hoped it would work out in his favor. 

Within 15 minutes time something was already being sent off to Adam, and not even 5 minutes after being sent Shiro was getting a call from him. The response he got was unexpected, but it was a wonderful one. Adam’s voice came through shaky, but happier than he had heard him in weeks. It was like the stars aligned just right, both in Shiro’s mind, and in how their relationship was able to shift back into place. As it was meant to be. 

Keith found himself without a file, for the two had called off the divorce and in fact were happier than ever now due to the advice. Shiro was beginning to find in different ways little things just to show him that he cared and loved him, rather than just assuming. Sure some things could be unspoken in relationships, but some people needed the actions alongside the words in order to be sure. Luck seemed to be in his court for the job opening actually came in for him sooner than the company had expected, despite his having to leave the lawyer job after the case ended. 

 

\- ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡ -

 

Another month has managed to pass by before Keith could even attempt to formulate a plan as to how exactly he’d pull this whole thing off. Any ideas he came up with on his own just weren’t good enough, they were missing something, some sort of component that would make it go off without a hitch. This was constantly on his mind at every waking moment, whether he was in the same room as Lance or if he was spending time with Shiro. It completely threw off the way he was acting, sometimes having to phase back into the conversation after getting lost in his own thoughts. Romantic gestures were never of his expertise, and over the course of really getting to know both Shiro and Adam, he quickly learned which one was better at this. Shiro was still pretty absorbed in his work, but he made sure to go out of his way to make time for Adam, no matter the cost. 

Keith was getting desperate, he didn’t want to repeat his mistake from the past, waiting too long to just go for it. At this rate he was just going to do it in such a mundane place, manner, you name it. Out of impulse he decided to make a call to Shiro, even if he knew that he wasn’t that great at this sort of thing, not realizing which name he had tapped on. Keith’s distress was obvious in his tone, hunched over on his couch with a hand on his forehead, rubbing against his skin as he began to try to explain himself. Adam stayed silent on the other side of the line, listening to him as he began to give a whole spiel about all of these thoughts running through his head. 

“I just… I don’t know what to do Shiro. I’ve been sitting on this for weeks. I don’t want to just do a normal one. He’s always been big about the whole romance thing and I just… I know you’ve just recently began to figure it out yourself but….” Keith began to stumble over words, trying to straighten his thoughts out so he could clearly explain to who he thought was Shiro, what exactly he needed help with. His mind was racing, and all he could do was stutter out small portions of words, sounding rather incoherent. Sweeping his hands through his hair, baring his fingers so it was pulled back with the action; alongside with a groan mixed with a sigh as he managed to only get one more thing out. 

“Ugh... I...I don’t know how to do this.” 

“Keith?” The voice that finally came from the other side of the line was higher than Keith had anticipated. This _definitely_ wasn’t Shiro. A sense of dread began to creep up the back of his neck, as he feared for the worst. 

“Y...Yeah?” 

Adam’s interest was pulled in with that exact phrase, as he began to stress certain words as he spoke to the clearly disheveled male. “Don’t know how to do… what exactly? You didn’t really specify.” 

“I… This isn’t Shiro is it.” 

“Do I sound like Shiro to you?”

“N-”

“I’m waiting.” 

“I… I’m trying to… p..propose to him. But I just… I can’t just go about it as someone normally would you know? I mean… I’ve tried this before sort of. I was… gonna do it over dinner or something and that just doesn’t feel right with Lance.” Part of the weight he felt on his shoulders lifted as he managed to confide in another person who hadn’t been aware. Keith didn’t know why that felt so pleasant, but he was going to take it either way. 

“You know…. it doesn’t have to be just like how Lance does it. You should find your own way.” Adam paused, thinking back on the few times he had been around Lance, remembering the delicate small displays of affection he showed. 

“And how exactly do I do that?” 

“Well for starters, you’re gonna have to be a _little_ less emotionally constipated.” Adam stated bluntly, prepared for any sort of reaction to take it with a grain of salt. This was a normal everyday statement for him. 

“Emotionally what?!” 

“Don’t worry.” Adam paused, unable to hold back the chuckle before continuing. “Shiro is too. You’re not alone in that.” 

“I….” 

Adam continued to speak, preventing Keith from adding anything in until he got the words he needed put out there. 

“You’ve got to know something he likes. He’s very open in talking about things. Start listing things off.” 

“The real question is, what doesn’t he like?” Keith expels a small sigh, feeling as if this was a waste of time, although it wasn’t like he was getting very far by himself. He began to try to think hard on things that Lance had mentioned liking or really wanting to see. “He loves when the sun rises or sets. Anytime the light gets low and begins turning that orange-red tint it’s like he’s trying to paint it in his mind. Almost like he never wants to forget that sight.” Pausing, continuing to think on words that his lover had stated about things he wished to do or see, things of high interest he continued to try to push words out. Adam only listened, giving input whenever it was needed. 

“He loves the water. Swimming is something that I’ve told him about, but I’m not sure if it’s just because he… wants and excuse to see me shirtless.” 

“Real quick. Tell me. What’s a good place that combines those two things? The very _first_ two things you came up with?” 

“The beach?” 

Adam stayed silent, waiting for Keith to connected the pieces he had just handed to him, listening carefully for his reaction. The silence marched on for a good three minutes, the idea just not coming to him until he tried to speak. The beach. How could he forget Lance’s constant mention of the beach? How he dreamed of being able to see it right by Keith’s side since it sounded like such a wonderful place to be? He was beginning to picture it in his head, how exactly he thought the whole ordeal would play out. The warmest of smiles appeared on his face as he finally revealed his thoughts. 

“That’s got to be it. The beach. The ocean. God how did I not think of it before? But… how exactly do I… when do I… It’s gotta be sunset, right? That’s his favorite time of the day. Right before the sunsets… Yeah… Show him the thing he’d been wishing to see and then just go for it right?” Keith could feel himself start to ramble, barely managing to stop himself from going on a whole tangent about Lance and how he hoped he’d react. If he let himself he’d easily go into depth about that sort of thing. 

“Do you think you’ve got it now? Do you know what you’re gonna say before doing it?” Adam advised Keith, wanting to make certain he didn’t go in blindly. 

“Yeah. I do actually. I know exactly what I want to say to him. Hey… Thanks Adam.” 

“Anytime Keith.” 

 

\- ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡ -

 

Keith finally had a game plan, and now just needed to figure out the right date to pull it off. Talking it over with Lance, they compared schedules only to find out that they both had the day off within the next week. This gave Keith plenty of time to prepare. Waking up beside Lance with the sunlight against his skin and hair, still half sunk into the pillows and comforter and curled into his chest was always a sight for sore eyes. Keith wasn’t sure he’d ever get enough. Pressing a kiss into his hair, he heard the male begin to stir as he lifted his head up to get a look at Keith. 

The sunlight actually directly hitting his face, illuminating that paler skin and making those dark eyes glimmer beneath made Lance feel a large warmth inside his chest. The soft kisses against his head he received most mornings were just something so small that meant so much to him. He wanted to relish in his moment forever, but they’d both eventually have to get up, even if it was their day off. He wasn’t about to unless Keith suggested doing so this time. Not if it meant being able to have this for longer. 

“Hey… Good morning.” His tone came out a bit groggy and raspy, but with a softness to it. 

“Mmm…” 

“Too tired to talk?” 

Lance nodded, about to bury himself back into Keith’s chest before he felt his cheeks be cupped by those warm hands. He leaned into one of them, enjoying the sensation of that partially rough skin against his own. It was obvious he was a person who worked with his hands based on these little intricacies. 

“How’d you like to go out today? I… I have something I want to show you.” 

Perking up a little, Keith piqued Lance’s interest, as he met Keith’s gaze with one of wonder and curiosity. Beginning to sit up, he yelped when he was pulled back down and embraced, as a chuckle resonated through the air from Keith. 

“Not yet. You’re gonna have to be patient. Let me have you like this for now.”

Lance couldn't say no to Keith when he used that tone of voice, nor did he want to as he curled back into those arms. These kinds of mornings that they didn't have to get out of bed were the ones they both cherished. He was moments away from snuggling back into his lovers chest before a hand ceased his action and instead tilted his chin up. Lance has no time to react before a small kiss was pressed onto the bridge of his nose. 

The smallest of actions like this easily made his cheeks become dusted with a rosy pink color, followed by a small giggle. Every little thing about Lance made Keith just fall deeper into his never ending love for him. He never knew he could feel this much affection towards someone before this. Shifting his arms up, Lance now had them wrapped around Keith's neck, keeping the close contact between them. If he allowed himself Lance would easily fall back asleep in those arms, the way they held him so securely against Keith. There was no place he felt safer. 

“Mmm shouldn't we get up for breakfast?” 

“You really want me to let you go?” 

“........No…….”

Keith held back the snort that dared to come out, or at least for as long as he could. Lance's cheeks puffed out as soon as his small snort turned into a small laughing fit, watching as he tilted his head back. He couldn't even stay mad at Keith. 

 

\- ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡ -

 

“You ready?” 

Keith questioned softly in Lance’s direction, who was slipping on his other shoe before rushing hopping up and over to Keith’s side. It had become a habit for them to entangle their fingers together the moment they were beside one another, and neither questioned it. Lance didn’t know what this journey would entail, but he made sure to grab everything he thought he’d need. Surprises were always the best. Making their way down and out of the apartment building, Keith brought him down to the parking garage and over to an object that was covered by a black sheet. Lance didn’t know what to expect, but as soon as it was removed a small gasp escaped him when such a strange thing entered his sight range. 

“We’re going a little farther out than usual, so we’re gonna have to take my motorcycle.” 

“Motor… cycle?” Lance audibly displayed his confusion. 

“Yeah. It’s basically like a bicycle just… faster.” 

Leaned against the back of the bike was a single helmet, which he held out towards Lance and insisted he put on. Keith hadn’t fully thought through getting another one, but it was too late at this point. The date had been set and he wasn’t about to postpone it again. Staring at the strange head covering for a moment, he made eye contact with Keith who nodded before he slipped it on. Straddling the bike, he gestured for Lance to come over, watching as he awkwardly tried to hold onto the back of the bike. It managed to continue to slip his head that Lance didn’t come from this world, so things like how to ride a motorcycle was a foreign concept, let alone the bike itself. 

“Wrap your arms around me. Much safer than what you’re doing.” 

“Sounds… safer. Does… Does this thing just… work without any sort of security? Is it actually safe?” He stammered out, slowly removing his hands and struggling to keep his balance as he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist. This already was beginning to make him feel better just having that contact. 

“Trust me.” 

“I...I do.” 

Keith waited until Lance was settled, feeling his fingers curl into the fabric of his shirt, gripping onto it for extra safety. Starting up the engine, it began to make the whole vehicle hummed beneath the two of them. Revving up those fryers, the vehicle propelled forward and began to steadily increase in speed. Making sure to take it slow and not freak out Lance too badly, they began on their journey to the beach Keith had chosen to show to him. It took a little over an hour from where they lived to get there, Lance having eased up and watching as the different sceneries passed them by in a flash. Small gasps and bursts of laughter at things that caught his eye could be heard, which even made the journey all the more worth it. 

By the time they arrived, the sun was already beginning to go down, changing the shade of the ground beneath them and the way it illuminated either of their faces. There were a few other people at the beach he had chosen, but he wouldn’t let that stop him from doing what he came here to do. It didn’t fully register to Lance where they were, as he dismounted from the bike moments before Keith, watching as he moved the kickstand so it’d lean to the right. Removing the helmet, his hair began to stick up in certain places, and the scenery finally began to start looking like the correct colors. The air felt cleaner, a sweet salty breeze flooding his senses, nothing like the smoke filled air of the city.

The shade this helmet put over Lance’s vision was strange, but it made the whole ride quite a lot calmer to him. Finally meeting eyes with Keith, it was his turn to try to prevent a snort as he saw the condition his hair was in. 

“Oh… Oh my gosh… K...Keith.. Your… Your mullet… It’s…” Holding a hand over his mouth he took a few steps towards him before smoothing out his disheveled hair, attempting to fix what the wind had done to the poor thing. 

“You ever gonna stop calling it that?” Keith questioned, the hairs at the back of his neck curled as they always did. Taking the hair tie from his wrist, he moved his hands as if he were going to pull his hair back into a ponytail when Lance reached out and stopped him. 

“I.. I like it okay? Don’t put it up.” Lance couldn’t bring himself to look at Keith in the eye, embarrassment beginning to hit him as he admitted that. He didn’t see the expression on Keith’s face in response, but he heard a light chuckle as he was turned around to face exactly what they came here to see. Covering his eyes with his hands, Lance didn’t like the sudden darkness and tried to pry those hands off of his face. 

“H-Hey!” 

“You’ve been asking about this for awhile. I thought… today would be the right day to show you.” Keith had been pretty lucky that Lance’s focus had been on him, he had managed to park pretty close to the shoreline. Lance audibly showed his confusion, before the hands were removed only to reveal the most beautiful sight. Keith’s hand was in front of him, pointing a finger out in front of him, a hand on top his shoulder, he directed Lance’s eyes towards the slowly setting sun, and the ocean below it. 

“What… is that…?” His voice came out as light as the ocean breeze, unable to contain his awe at the sight; Lance couldn’t believe he was standing beside Keith to see it. The way the sun showered its light upon the earth, tinting the blue waves orange as they pushed forward, rising and falling in a pattern no one could interpret. Lance wanted to move closer, his body was telling him only to make his way towards that body of water, but he knew it had to be with Keith by his side. 

“That Lance, is the ocean. This is what you’d call a beach.” 

“Can… Can we get closer?” Lance had already grabbed Keith’s hand, his excitement bursting into his aura and the way his eyes only turned a brighter blue with this sight. 

“Of course, although… you might want to take your shoes off if you wanna stick your feet in.” 

"I can stick my feet in? Keith. Babe. The love of my life. You let me come out here dressed like this when we could be going swimming?!"

Lance’s shoes were off before Keith gave a concise answer, watching as he practically bounced in place and held them out towards him. Keith shook his head a bit and took the shoes into his grasp, leaving his boots on instead of taking them off and following him into the sand. They would definitely be taking some of it home even if he was to take them off, you could never go to the beach and leave without ___some___ sand going with you. It was just the way of the beach. 

Putting his feet into the sand without much thought, Lance was startled by the way his feet sunk and clung onto Keith’s arm desperately as he tried not to fall. It was a strange sensation around his toes, the way these small warm grains encased them without even trying. He couldn’t wrap his head around how something like this was created, but he knew it must be a wonderful thing to be near the scenery they were making their way towards. He had never gotten the chance to be this close to the sun, as it glistened on the surface of the water, almost as if he could touch it. Keith was patient, wanting to allow Lance to enjoy each and every part of the thing he had been dying to see for so long. 

Taking a few tentative steps forward, Lance was finally getting the hang of it and the two had reached where the water began to make contact with the sand. Lance could finally see his feet again, the cold sensation beneath them as a small wave came in and washed over his feet. A shiver traveled up him from how cold it was. His eyes locked onto the translucent liquid, watching as it ebbed and flowed back and forth, feeling the strange need to follow it. 

Lance’s body turned as if it was meant to do this in this very moment, the ocean breeze blowing through his hair, the sunlight illuminating his body behind him; his skin had a radiance like no other Keith had ever seen. The sun began to dip into the sea with each moment passing. Lance hadn’t even realized he’d let go of Keith’s hand until this moment, as an expression full of warmth graced Lance’s features and he held a hand out towards Keith. 

“Come in the water with me.” 

Keith had already taken the liberty of putting Lance’s shoes a good distance away from the water, and placing his own beside them. He also decided it was a good plan to slip his phone into one of his boots so it wouldn’t get wet. 

The way that Lance’s eyes were enchanted by the movement of the water confirmed to Keith exactly how his plan was going to play out. Reaching down, he began to roll up his pants, Lance copying his action so neither of them would risk getting wet. Taking his hand, Keith followed Lance into the shallow water. Lance was mesmerized by the way the water danced around his ankles, flooding him with delight. Pointing towards something he caught a glimpse of, Lance tried to attract Keith’s attention to it. That attempt was futile. Keith couldn’t bring himself to tear his gaze away from the enchanting boy beside him.

Swallowing hard, Keith could feel his hands begin to tremble and his heart raced as he thought of what he was about to do. Lance was hand in hand with him, amongst of the cool waters of the ocean with the sun setting in the distance. Lance had never looked more stunning than in that moment, as Keith watched him wander through the shallows of the ocean shore. Keith took a deep breath as he reached over and grabbed Lance’s other hand, tearing his eyes away from the waters back to where they truly belonged. The moment their eyes met, the spark shared between them only burned brighter, falling in love all over again. Lance could never get over the sharp gaze of Keith’s eyes, the sunset lighting them up as if he was already peering into the night sky. 

“Hey Lance?” 

“Yeah?” Lance blinked up at Keith, his eyes wide, a soft smile playing across his lips. God he was beautiful. Freckles splattered like stardust across his golden skin. Eyes warm and full of true love as he stared unafraid, soul bared, into Keith's eyes. Keith could kiss him right there, but he had to wait.

“You know… when you came into my life it was like… nothing around me felt real. Your stories, the way that you acted and handled things was just.. So odd. Something I had well… never seen before. The way you see the world, the good you see in people even when they’re at each others necks. It wasn’t something I had encountered before. I… I didn’t think it was possible. I had been stuck in what I had seen as reality for so long, I forgot to see the light along the edges. You taught me that even the dullest of things have some good to them. I thought people like you only existed in fantasy, which I mean… isn’t completely untrue.” Keith paused a nervous laugh escaping him as a lump developed in his throat; he was doing everything in his power to keep calm with those eyes locked onto him. He couldn’t mess this up now. 

Lance listened to Keith’s words, receiving small reminders of when he first arrived. How he had fallen right into his arms the moment they met, kickstarting everything. It was a memory full of fondness, and only added warmth into his expression. He had no idea what Keith’s words would entail, but they only made his heart flutter more with each one. 

“Lance you… you steal my attention without even having to try.” Releasing one of his hands, Keith brushed a strand of of Lance’s hair behind his ear. He pulled his hand back forward, tracing a thumb against his cheek as he continued to speak. He had learned how to show Lance he loved him, but all Keith wanted was to flat out say it. 

“Those are some of the things that… made me fall in love with you. With each day I learn more things I love about you. I’m… I’m still learning. There’s more things I want to keep learning with you… forever.” Keith moved his hand down, beginning to slide it into his pocket as he continued. His heart was pounding against his chest, worried that his hands would be too clammy and he’d drop the ring. Tons of different thoughts were flowing through his head and he knew if he didn’t do it right then he wasn’t sure he’d still have the courage. This was happening today, one way or another. 

“Lance, will you—” 

The hopes of leaving the beach without getting wet were ruined, due to the their attention being stuck on each other. Lance, with this being his first time in the ocean, didn’t anticipate how strong the waves could be, mostly because they were calm at first. A yelp escaped him first, which Keith barely heard before a wave that was strong enough to throw Lance off kilter came crashing down on them. This made him grab onto Keith’s arm desperately, only for his footing to be off and to fall straight into the water, pulling Keith down with him. Lance’s back lay square against the wet sand, the splash the action caused throwing some of the salty liquid into his mouth. That wasn’t the most pleasant of tastes, but it was there whether or not he wanted it. 

Keith’s only reaction was to stick his hands out, preventing himself from crushing Lance. He couldn’t stop his knees from hitting the water, meaning that his pants definitely were wet now too. A sense of panic washed over him as he patted his pocket, making damn sure he didn’t lose it. The ring box was still there. Lance began to sit up, propping himself against his arms and bringing their faces closer unintentionally. Their eyes met once as a moment was shared between the two, followed with some soft laughter. 

“S-Sorry.. I.. I know you didn’t want to get wet.” 

“In comparison to you Lance? I’m practically _dry_.” 

Nearly puffing his cheeks out again, Lance stopped himself, watching Keith get back up onto his feet and offer a hand to him. Grasping onto it he let himself be pulled back up, but found himself wanting to know what exactly Keith was going to say before they had been rudely interrupted. By his own inability to stand. At least because he was dipped into the water with no warning it was less cold than before. Lance began to open his mouth to speak, only for the words to be taken right out of his mouth as Keith brought out a small box and opened it. Inside sat a silver band ring, a medium sized gem sat in the center, one half blue while the other was red, colliding into a deep purple color. A hand covered his mouth as he heard Keith say the very words he had been waiting for, for so long. 

“Lance, Will you marry me?” 

Taking a few steps back, Lance shook his head his eyes locked on Keith as he shakily brought his hand down to his own pocket. Keith wasn’t sure how to take this reaction, a bad feeling beginning to wash over him up until Lance finally spoke. 

“I can’t believe this! You… You… You always one up me!” 

“What?” 

Pulling out his own box from his pocket, he moved back forward towards Keith and opened it up, to reveal a very similar ring in his own possession. Keith’s eyes widened, watching as Lance was unable to keep up the direct eye contact. His cheeks were completely dusted over with a pale pink shade, the hand holding up the ring box shaking just a little. His expression was easily read as he had managed to fluster himself. With a hand cupped over his mouth, tears formed at the corner of his eyes, the wave of emotions hitting him like the one that swept him off of his feet. 

“Is that a yes?” Lance nodded, which prompted Keith’s response.

Removing the ring from its place, he dropped the box back into his pocket before taking the hand that covered Lance’s mouth, and slipping it onto the correct finger. It was a perfect fit. Directing his attention to his now fiance, Lance repeated Keith’s movements, his eyes locked on his own hands and how they moved, putting the ring onto Keith’s left hand. Their fingers intertwined naturally, the movement one they always did without much thought. The waves were still quietly crashing in the distance, the sun almost fully departed from the sky, disappearing into the depths of the sea. Ocean blue eyes met with those pools of gray and silver, keeping the contact between their hands, their bodies melded into each other. 

Lance’s hand didn’t stray from those long black locks, threading his fingers through them as they easily fell into a passionate kiss. Keith’s arm wrapped around Lance’s waist, bringing him closer to himself if that were even possible. The sky slowly shifted from orange to that dark blueish black hue, revealing the stars one by one, more than could ever be seen in the city. Finally separating, the two finally made their way out of the water, back over to their discarded shoes, their hands still locked together. 

“Hey Keith?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I hope you know, that at our wedding _I’ll_ be the one holding _you_ by the waist and carrying you out.” 

“Oh yeah? Can you even pick me up?” Keith pointed out, but was clearly challenging him. 

“You want me to try?” 

Lance released Keith’s hand before wrapping his arms around the male’s waist, feeling him begin to struggle in his grasp as he was lifted off of the ground. Keith did _not _like this.__

__“H-Hey!”_ _

____

____

“Told you!” Lance said smugly.

A wave of embarrassment washed over him as he had to beg Lance to put him down. Once his feet had finally made contact back with the ground his expression turned soft as he watched Lance, seeing the enjoyment from that interaction, and still how he was completely reveling in the moment. Taking Lance’s hand into his own again, Keith felt him lean against his shoulder as they looked out into the sea, and the way the moon and the stars reflected across its surface. 

With that, Keith knew, with Lance by his side, that they’d live,

_Happily Ever After._


End file.
